


Poslední hit

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Music, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, John is still a Doctor and Soldier, M/M, Mr. Holmes is Evil, Mycroft is a a Good Brother, Sherlock is a Pop Star, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co stojí za sebevraždou geniální, ale nesnesitelné popové hvězdy?</p><p> </p><p>Tohle je moje první AU a zrovna ze světa, o kterém vím celkem kulové. Záměrně proto nezabíhám do podrobností, jak to v týmu takové hudební hvězdy chodí, protože to není hlavní cíl téhle povídky.<br/>A navzdory tomu drastickému začátku mi důvěřujte a vydržte se mnou až do poslední kapitoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Vím, že Vám stále dlužím poslední dvě kapitoly z "Dávám tomu rok", ale tam jsem se poněkud zasekla, zato se objevila inspirace z jiného směru. Ovšem slibuju, že konce se u obou příběhů dočkáte.

Montreaux 4.5.2011

Sally Donovanová si povzdechla, Greg ji varoval, aby tonhle job nebrala, ale ona byla paličatá, tolik chtěla všem dokázat, že ona se nejzpovykanější hvězdy současného šoubyznysu nebojí.  
Sherlock Holmes, geniální interpret i skladatel a zároveň kokot prví třídy: k lidem okolo sebe studený, nanejvýš hrubý, obklopený drogami a skandály všeho druhu – Sally věřila, že polovina z nich byla dobře sehraná pro přilákání médií. A ten ponižující způsob, jakým po skoro deseti letech vyhodil Grega!  
Byla rozhodnutá, že to tomu kreténovi natře a postaví ho do latě. Když nastoupila, měl s ní dlouhý pohovor Holmesův otec a zdálo se, že našli společnou řeč. Dnes se jí při vzpomínce na tu rozmluvu dělalo zle.  
Dělala Sherlockovi cestovního manažera sotva deset měsíců a už uvažovala o odchodu. Bylo jí ale jasné, že klasická výpověď nepřipadá v úvahu, možná by se se svým zaměstnavatelem mohla spektakulárně rozhádat na veřejnosti – dodatečně ji napadlo, zda to i Lestrade neudělal schválně …

Z myšlenek jí vytrhl příchod dalšího člena sherlockovské suity: Ian Dimmock šéf ochranky, také on byl v týmu relativně nový, ale přece jen o pár měsíců déle než Sally.  
„Plány na dnešk beze změny slečno Donovanová?“  
„Zdá se, že jo … pan velkomožný teprve snídá, ale Philovi … Andersonovi se o ničem nezmínil.“  
Dimmock po ní hodil otráveným pohledem, stejně všichni věděli, že s osobním asistentem Sally spí. Jejich zaměstnavatel to vydedukoval a hlasitě celému týmu vybreptal hned druhý den ráno.  
Chtěla pro jistotu zavolat do apartmá, ale v ten moment se Anderson zjevil v salonku také. Místnost patřila k pokojům v nejvyšším patře hotelu Fairmont Le Montreaux, ve kterém byli ubytováni důležitější členové Holmesovy osobní suity a sám umělec okupoval sousední, luxusnější apartmá.  
Dlužno dodat, že obvykle hotelové vybavení moc neničil, přinejmenším ne pod Sallyiným dohledem. Byla tu památná epizodka pár let zpátky, kdy v Berlíně prostřílel zeď - dodnes nebylo jasné, jak tenkrát přišel ke zbrani a celý tým bodyguardů taky na minutu letěl. Ale v poslední době kolem Holmese panoval spíš klid.  
Sally by měla být spíš ráda, ale vnímala v tom spíš příslovečné ticho před bouří a elektrizující atmosféra velkého průseru byla už cítit ve vzduchu. Sally si se svými „útěkovými“ plány připadala v koutku duše jako zbabělec, ale co by ostatně dokázala změnit? Radši vyvázne se zdravou kůží.

Anderson si posloužil soustem ze švédského stolu a sháněl se po šálku kávy. Dimmock se ho zeptal: „Má Sherlock nějaký zvláštní plány na dnešek? Něco, o čem nám dopředu neřek?“  
Anderson s plnou pusou zavrtěl hlavou, honem polkl a promluvil: „Kdepak, jen chtěl, abyh odvolal tu večeři s Hawkinsovou, dneska prý nikam nepůjde. To jako vůbec! A pak mě jeho výsost vyhodila, abych jí svým ksichtem nekazil požitek ze snídaně.“ ušklíbl se.  
Sally se zamračila: „To se starýmu líbit nebude.“  
Janine Hawkinsová byla dcerou – z druhého nebo snad třetího manželství velkého tiskového magnáta, toužila prorazit u filmu a používala přijmení po matce. O žádnou vášnivou lásku tu nešlo, z mediálně dobře zpracovaného románku měli oba protagonisté vytěžit trochu publicity.  
U Holmese to nebylo poprvé, před nějakými třemi, čtyřmi lety tu byla Irena Adlerová, ta kupodivu po ukončení vztahu ukončila i svou kariéru a dnes o ní téměř nebylo slyšet. Sally se radši nechtěla domýšlet, co za tím vězelo.  
„Copak? Já myslel, že to jde podle plánu?“ zeptal se Dimmock.  
„Však do včerejška šlo, vlastně až moc dobře. Sherlock se choval přímo vybraně, dokonce si vodpustil kecy k číšníkům a dal královský dýško. Všechny štyry schůzky proběhly takhle – pár plátků už dokonce spekuluju, že se konečně usadil a Hawkinsovou si vezme.“  
„A jo?“ zeptal se Anderson a Sally se přistihla při myšlence, proč se s tím idiotem vlastně zahazuje.  
„Pochybuju, to by museli mít hodně promakanou předmanželskou smlouvu, však víte jak se věci maj. A starej má svýho zlatýho ptáčka radši svobodnýho, táhne to víc fanynek. Vlastně se divím, že mu to takhle zatím vyhovuje, čekala bych, že bude chtít šťavnatej skandálek a ne sladkou romanci.“ uzavřela Sally.  
Najednou přerušila jejich konverzaci řízná rocková melodie, Sally se otráveně natáhla pro svůj mobil a když si přečetla jméno volajícího, čelo se jí stáhlo do ustarané vrásky.  
„Dobré ráno pane Holmesi! Děje se něco?“ s vědomím, že volá starej se i ostatní v místnosti instinktivně skrčili v předtuše maléru.  
„Ne, je ve svém apartmá, zrovna snídá … podle Andersona jen džus a topinku … suchou bez marmelády … ano večeře se konala a opravdu zaplatil za nejdražší láhev, ale vím jistě že vypil jen jednu sklenku … ne kocovinu určitě nemá, ani po návratu nic nepil, ale šel spát až hodně nad ránem, přerovnával nějaké papíry … nic mi nevysvětlil, ale byly to převážně partitury, možná materiál na další desku?  
Ne, netuším proč vám nezvedá telefon … není naštvaný, naopak v posledních třech týdnech je až nezvykle v pohodě … ne nic nebere, od toho večera už nic. Neměl možnost si opatřit novou zásobu, tím jsem si jistá … a i kdyby, takhle se pak nechvá, to dobře víte. Samozřejmě, pošlu tam Andersona! Nashledanou!“  
Sally si vzdychla a Dimmock se ušklíbl: „Tak princátko ignoruje jeho šedou eminenci?“  
„Už to tak vypadá! Sherlock chytne roupy a starej se povozí na nás … konkrétně na mě! Phile, buď tak hodnej a skoč za ním!“

Během dvou minut byl Anderson zpátky s očima vyvalenýma: „On je pryč!“  
„Blbost! Nemoh se jen tak vypařit!“ utrhl se Dimmock a Sally jen protočila oči a vykročila směrem k hvězdnému apartmá.  
Bylo opravdu prázdné, ale nezdálo se že by v něm něco chybělo, panoval tam pro Holmese nezvyklý, až úzkostlivý pořádek. Francouské okno vedoucí na balkon bylo otevřené a na secesním litinovém stolečku stála prakticky netknutá hudebníkova snídaně. Vedle ležel jeho mobil.  
Donovanová ho automaticky sebrala a rozsvítila obrazovku, krom upozornění na pět nepřijatých hovorů na horní liště, zařila na displeji neodeslaná esemeska: „Sbohem Johne!“  
Sally ukázala mobil Dimmockovi a cítila, jak se jí sevřel žaludek. Pak si uvědomila na ulici šest pater pod nimi nějaký ruch a automaticky se naklonila přes zábradlí.  
Na chodníku před hotelem se začínal formovat hlouček zvědavců a v jejich středu ležela hubená postava v tmavém obleku, které se kolem hlavy zvětšovala tmavá skvrna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedna technická poznámka: pokud byste opravdu skočili ze šestého patra hotelu Fairmont v Montreaux, tak se rozplácnete o hotelovou terasu, nikoliv o chodník - tohle je z mé strany vědomé opomenutí kvůli dramatickému efektu.  
> Ať žijí Google maps a Street view!
> 
>  
> 
> A jako vždy, ráda si přečtu Vaše názory!


	2. 2.2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dozvíme se něco víc o Sallyiných zkušenostech se Sherlockem a rodinou Holmesových obecně.

Montreaux 4.5.2011

O šestnáct hodin později seděla naprosto vyřízená Sally na nepohodlné lavici na chodbě nemocnice Riviera-Chablais, pouhé dva bloky od hotelu Fairmont.  
Strávila několik hodin na policejní stanici, kde se jí vyptávali na každý detail z posledních hodin jejího zaměstnavatele. Pak jí čekaly dva příšerné telefonáty: otci a staršímu bratrovi, což byli v tuhle chvíli jediní žijící příbuzní slavného muzikanta.  
Naštěstí po ní nechtěli, aby provedla formální identifikaci, úplně jí stačil letmý pohled, jaký se jí naskytl, když se dostala dolů na ulici.  
Identifikovat mrtvého by měl ideálně někdo z rodiny a Mycroft Holmes je naštěstí právě v Curychu. Počkají tedy na něho a Sally usoudila, že je slušné, aby staršího z bratrů Holmesových očekávala v nemocnici taky.  
Ačkoliv nasadila lhostejný výraz, bylo jí zle, věděla přece jak se věci mají a vůbec nic neudělala. Nanejvýš zbaběle plánovala, jak se z toho sama vyvléct.

Když se zrzavý politik s nezbytnou osobní asistentkou a bodyguardem v závěsu konečně objevil na chodbě před oddělením patologie, napadlo Sally, že si dal docela na čas, vzhledem k faktu, že cestoval pouze z Curychu.  
Vypadal stejně nehnutě, jako kdykoli, když se setkali, ale Donovanévé se zdálo, že cítí slabý odér whisky – možná přece jen potřeboval chvíli, aby se sebral než nasadí svou ledovou masku a ukáže se mezi lidmi.  
Vstala tedy, aby Mycroftovi vyjádřila soustrast a představila ho policejnímu komisaři. Po výměně nezbytných formalit zamířila celá skupinka do pitevny. Sally byla překvapena (dost nemile), když ji Mycroft Holmes požádal, aby se přidala.  
Snažila se ze všech sil nedívat na nic, co by zhoršilo její noční můry, takže vcelku ochotně prohlédla hromádku šatstva a odsouhlasila, že je měl Sherlock toho rána opravdu na sobě.  
Když však patoložka odtáhla prostěradlo, stoupla si nenápadně o krok dál, aby jí výhled na tvář mrtvého zakrýval starší Holmes.  
Tak se v jejím zorném poli ocitla pravá ruka, nehybně ležící na kovovém stole. Ty kdysi elegantní, dlouhé muzikantské prsty, byly odřené a evidentně na několika místech zlomené, stejně jako zápěstí. Odhodlala se podívat výš a na předloktí zaznamenala několik více méně zhojených vpichů – to bylo vše, co potřebovala vědět.  
Mycroft Holmes si dal ještě pár vteřin na čas než také kývl, že poznává svého bratra.  
Než opustili pitevnu, obrátil se ještě ke službu konající doktorce a plynnou francouzštinou jí poděkoval, Sally ten člověk nepřestával udivovat, právě mu zemřel bratr a on měl ještě kapacity na to, aby zaregistroval jméno mladé patoložky – Huppertová nebo tak něco, Sally si vůbec nevšimla.

Sotva se vrátili na chodbu, začal Mycroft Holmes pomalu: "Slečno Donovanová, chci abyste ...“ než mohl pokračovat, vrazila dovnitř druhá skupinka osob.  
Vysoký muž s Mycroftovým špičatým nosem a hlavou plnou šedivých kudrdlin, následovaný rovněž pobočníkem a osobní stráží.  
Ani se neobtěžoval pozdravit a začal chrlit pánovité nadávky směrem k Donovanové, ohledně její neschonosti a dožadoval se těla svého syna kvůli pohřbu.  
Mycroft příchozího sledoval s výrazem chladné nenávisti a ani Sally se neubránila pohradavému úšklebku. Dnes maska spadla a jen ať všichni vidí pravou tvář starostlivého tatíčka.  
Komisař začal zdvořile vysvětlovat, že dokud není uzavřeno vyšetřování, nelze tělo vydat příbuzným a Sieger Holmes se začal rozčilovat, že nepovolí pitvu a vyhrožoval právníky.  
Mycroft chladně podotkl, že když už je tady, mohl by se konec konců podívat na výsledek svého snažení a překvapivě autoritativně odtáhl otce do pitevního sálu. Švýcarský policista je poslušně následoval, ale Sally jeden pohled stačil. Sedla si zpátky na tvrdou plastovou lavici a meditovala o svých zkušenostech s rodinou Holmesových.

Když spolu poprvé mluvili, jevil se Sieger Holmes jako starostlivý otec popové hvězdy, která nezvládla svou slávu. Bylo veřejně známo, že syna opakovaně odvezl na léčení a vždy s bolestným výrazem pro tisk komentoval Sherlockovy eskapády.  
Působil solidně, možná trochu přísně, ale jeden si řekl, že to ten zpovykaný pacholek potřebuje. Navíc měl Sieger sympatie veřejnosti, protože už jednoho talentovaného syna ztratil – nejstarší Ford Holmes se v jedenadvaceti na prahu slávy zabil v autě, i on měl potíže s návykovými látkami.  
Mycroft se Sally od prvního momentu nelíbil, studený, lhostejný, netečný … a přece to byl on, kdo svou návštěvou dokázal v několika kritických případech Sherlocka zklidnit. Ale to zjistila až později … mnohem později.

Během pěti minut byli oba Holmesové zase venku. Největší starostí starého byly, jak ostatně Sally nepřekvapilo, konzerty, které se musely zrušit a chystaný křest nové desky – tady se Sieger Holmes nepatrně rozveselil, tohle by se rušit nemuselo a mediální zájem bude ještě mnohem větší. Sally z toho člověka bylo zle.  
Také jeho poslední žijící syn si otce měřil s odporem, ledově konstatoval, že nikdy nepochyboval o otcových prioritách a pak se obrátil k Sally: „Slečno Donovanová, prve jsem vám chtěl něco sdělit, ale byli jsme přerušeni. Nyní cítim ještě větší potřebu se k tématu vrátit. Takže vám nahlas a před svědky říkám, že jste vy ani tým pana Dimmocka nic nezanedbali a nemáte si co vyčítat. Jsem si jist, že policie dojde ke stejnému závěru. A nyní se vraťte do hotelu a pokuste se vyspat. Potřebujete to! Dobrou noc!“

Samozřejmě, že neusnula. Sesedli se s Dimmocke, Andersonem, Tobbym a dalšími v salonku, vytáhli z baru gin a polohlasně diskutovali, zda přece jen někde neudělali chybu.  
Ne během posledních dnů a hodin, někdy dřív. Všichni věděli, přinejmenším tušili, jak se věci mají, ale shodně se rozhodli nevidět, setrvat v iluzi nevděčné arogantní hvězdy a nechali věci zajít příliš daleko.  
První čtyři měsíce jejího kontraktu byly dle očekávání: Sherlock jí komplikoval práci jak jen to šlo, nikdy za nic nepoděkoval a s radostí o ní dával k lepšímu ty nejsoukromější, nejtrapnější postřehy – bohužel pravdivé.  
Zbytku týmu se nevedlo o mnoho lépe, nejhůř si asi podával osobního asistenta Phila Andersona – čert ví, proč toho člověka vůbec zaměstnával, pokud ne jako hromosvod svých špatných nálad.  
Slušně se choval snad jen ke své vizážistce, starší dámě přezdívané Hudsie, jediné osobě, která s ním byla od jeho úplných začátků.  
Ale ani Martha Hudsonová nezůstala, asi dva měsíce po Sallyině nástupu odešla na odpočinek, prý už má dost harcování a zdědila po vzdálené příbuzné nějakou nemovitost v Londýně.  
Přesto měla Sally z jejího odchodu divný pocit, jako by vizážistka sama ani odejít nechtěla, navzdory tomu, co tak halasně prohlašovala.

Nebýt chování k okolí, nebyl Sherlock Holmes ani zdaleka nehorším umělcem, pro kterého Donovanová kdy pracovala. Znala lidi, kteří udělali scénu, když neměli minerálku jediné konkrétní značky vychlazenou na přesnou teplotu nebo hotelový pokoj vyzdobený bílými liliemi.  
Holmes mnoho výstředních požadavků vlastně neměl, vybavení apartmá mu bylo lhostejné pokud se měl kde vyspat a kde cvičit, jedl extrémně málo a nebyl vybíravý, alkohol pil naprosto výjimečně.  
Velkou péči věnoval jen svým houslím, vlasům a garderobě, ale ani tady nešlo o nějaké extrémy, jen pochopitelnou pozornost k věcem, které ho živí.  
Z neřestí zbýval jen kokain a občasní společníci, objednaní na pokoj. Sally dlouho nemohla pochopit, jak si tyhle věci dokázal nepovšimnutě obstarávat, než se jí rozsvítilo.  
Vlastně ani v tomhle bodě nebyl příliš odlišný od jiných hvězd, jejihž drogové exhibice bývaly mnohem divočejší, stejně jako sexuální výstřelky.  
Sherlock od svých jednorázových fešáků nechtěl nic perverzního, vlastně je často skoro okamžitě poslal s tučným dýškem v kapse zase pryč.  
Jeho jedinou a nehorší chybou tak zůstávala vybroušená schopnost naštvat a znepřátelit si všechno živé v okruhu několika kilometrů.

Že i Holmes je jen člověk a když ho bodneš, krvácí, zjišťovala Sally jen pomalu. Třeba čistě náhodou zaslechla útržek telefonátu jeho matce, kdy ji prosil, aby se kvůli čemusi netrápila a dbala na své zdraví.  
Znala dobře Sherlockovu hudbu, ty skvělé melodie a sofistikované texty. Obdivovala je od Holmesovy první desky před osmi lety, ale nechápala, kde se v tak zlém člověko bere tolik poezie, teprve když zaslechla, jak mluví se svou maminkou, začala tomu rozumět.

Když paní Holmesová před půl rokem zemřela na srdeční slabost, docela předvídatelně to jejím svěřencem otřáslo. Byl tak na dně, že prakticky nebyl schopen vylézt z pokoje a měl v úmyslu odvolat zítřejší konzert.  
Ohlásila tuhle situaci panu Holmesovi do Londýna a Sieger sedl na nejbližší letadlo a druhý den ráno už byl u nich v Tokiu.  
Logicky očekávala, že přijel syna utěšit, ale z poza dveří hotelového pokoje slyšeli ona, Anderson a Dimmock jen řev a nadávky.  
„ … a kým mi budeš vyhrožovat teď, co?“  
„Ještě mám na tebe páky ty nevděčníku, pořád je tu ten tvůj manažerek … co kdyby mu vyhořel ten jeho music club, co? Anebo ten ...“ tady přešel Sieger Holmes do šepotu a víc nerozuměli, jen zoufalému zpola vzteklému, zpola rezignovanému zaúpění, kterým Sherlock odpověděl.  
Sally byla v šoku, jistě že ten konzert byl vyprodaný, hala natřískaná, ale tohle by každý pochopil … mohlo se to o pár dnů odložit, mohlo se třeba říct, že lístky zůstanou v platnosti a Sherlock to fanouškům vynahradí na jarní šňůře. Cokoliv!  
A mělo být hůř, když se po Siegerově odchodu a ujištění, že se večer normálně hraje odvážili do apartmá, Sherlock seděl zvrácený v křesle s vyhrnutým rukávem a stříkačkou v ruce.  
Sally si byla jistá, že ještě včera žádný matroš neměl a dnes se nehnul z pokoje, jediným příchozím byl jeho otec …  
Philippovi to nejspíš nedošlo, ale Dimmock zblednul a Sally se musela odpotácet na záchod. Tohle bylo moc! Jenže to dávalo smysl! O některých Sherlockových kokainových akvizicích dobře věděla, ale často toho měl u sebe mnohem víc a nedokázala pochopit, kde to sebral. Otce nikdy nepodezírala, ale po dnešku byl jedinou možností a Donovanévé se při té představě obrátil žaludek několikrát po sobě.

Sherlock ten tokijský konzert odehrál tak sjetý, že snad ani nevěděl, kde je. Novináři si na něm posléze smlsli, že se ani slovem nezmínil o tragédii, která ho postihla, že ani jeden song nevěnoval své matce.  
A ta pokrytecká kreatura jménem Sieger Holmes ještě s lítostivou tváří před televizními kamerami lomila rukama nad svým nezdárným synem.

Noc po pohřbu paní Holmesové se Sherlock šeredně sjel znovu, tak moc, že se zapomněl zamknout a Sally ho našla na půl v bezvědomí na podlaze hotelového pokoje – show must go on, ani nesměl strávit noc v Londýně, už byli zas na cestách.  
Chvíli váhala, zda nemá volat záchranku, ale měl stále slušný puls a dýchání se zdálo dobré, tak ho jen dostala do postele, beztak skoro nic nevážil, a uložila ho do stabilizované polohy – pro všechny případy.  
Pak šla porovnat nepořádek, co po něm v pokoji zůstal, zlikvidovala jehlu, vyhodila zbytek kokainu a sebrala ze země dřevěnou vyřezávanou krabičku, kterou měl před tím v rukou. Měla dojem, že ji mívá pod polštářem a očekávala, že je to úkryt jeho feťáckých pomůcek.  
Když ji otevřela, byla šokovaná: schránka byla plná fotografií – na jedné musel být ještě jako chlapec s matkou a bratry, tak byla nyní vlhká a zkroucená, na další poznala Grega Lestrada, svého předchůdce v pozici tour manažera. Vypadalo to jako momentka z nějaké improvizované oslavy, možná narozenin a Gerg se tu držel se svým svěřencem kolem ramen a oba se usmívali, přirozeně a neafektovaně.  
Greg se z hudební branže dočista stáhl, ačkoliv o jeho služby byl stále zájem a kde která hvězda by ráda, aby jí obstarával šňůry. Jenže on se raději stáhl a provozoval malý rockový klub v západním Londýně.  
Na třetím snímku byla Irena Adlerová a stálo na něm věnování: „Drž se!“ a poslední čtyři fotografie opět představovali muže, tentokrát dle intimnějších pozic skoro určitě milence.  
Jednoho samozřejmě poznala, před nedávnem jeho fotka a jméno obletěly svět. Byl to Sherlockův bodyguard Viktor Trevor a zemřel, když ho chránil před útokem šíleného fanouška. Byl zastoupen dvěma snímky, na jednom byl sám a šťastně se usmíval na druhém se objímali se Sherlockem na terase u snídaně v nějaké středomořské lokalitě.  
Něco se špitalo, že ti dva byli milenci, ale tohle naznačovalo víc než jen fyzický vztah, tam byla emocionální blízkost.  
Proč jí to vlastně překvapuje? Sherlockova reakce na Viktorovo zranění, zachycená televizními kamerami byla jednoznačně hysterická, vlastně zoufalá.  
Poslední dvě fotky zachycovaly také téhož muže, tentokrát zcela neznámého a určitě vznikly ve větším časovém odstupu. Ukazovaly menšího, ale dobře stavěného světlovlasého blonďáka s modrýma očima a pevnou čelistí.  
Na prvním, hodně vybledlém snímku nevypadal ani na dvacet a líbal nesměla na tvář ještě mlaději vyhlížejícího Sherlocka. Na druhé mu jistě bylo o pět let víc, zmužněl a byl oblečen do uniformy RAMC.  
Sally zajímalo, kdo to je a jaký oud ho potkal, ale bála se zeptat. Nakonec během dovolenky v Anglii získala ročenky z Holmesovy střední školy, kde objevila podobenku o dva roky staršího Johna. H. Watsona, o kterém později vypátrala, že ve shodě s druhou fotografií vystudoval medicínu na armádní stipendium a momentálně slouží v hodnosti kapitána v Afgánistánu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je Vám asi jasné, že tohohle otce Holmese si jako pana Timothy Carltona představovat nebudete.
> 
> Díky za čtenářskou důvěru a za kudos! Komentář taky potěší!


	3. 3.3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konečně se dozvíme, co se stalo s Johnem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berte mě s rezervou, o vojácích v Afgánistánu vím, jen co vygooglím a o britských ještě méně.

Provincie Lógar, 18.4.2011

V momentě, kdy John Watson ucítil na svých zádech hlaveň kalašnikovu, uvědomil si, že takhle ne. Takhle to skončit nemůže! Ne kvůli němu, on doufal, že se z téhle mise už nevrátí, ale kvůli majorovi a Billu Murrayovi, kteří tu byli s ním.  
Všechno šlo do háje, banální přesun na sousední základnu se změnil v peklo, když Tálibové odpálili raketu na jeden z vozů a teď byli oni tři odděleni od zbytku jednotky (který byl dost možná mrtvý) uprostřed pustiny.  
Major Sholto byl vážně zraněný a Bill měl něco s nohou, snad jen kotník, ale znamenalo to, že utíkat nemohli. Jediný nezraněný mezi nimi byl John a ten utéct netoužil.

Před čtrnácti dny, když byl doma na dovolence, náhodou zjistil, že ho žena už delší dobu podvádí se sousedem. To samozřejmě bolelo, ale ne tolik, jak to, co se dozvěděl po tom.  
Neměli s Mary zrovna ideální manželství, krátký románek skončil svatbou jen proto, že čekala Minu. Taky býval celé měcíce mimo Anglii. Ale snažil se, snažil se být dobrým otcem a manželem.  
Když mu tenkrát Mary oznámila, že je těhotná, řekl si, proč vlastně ne, nic moc lepšího už ho v životě nepotká.  
Chodil během vejšky s pár spolužačkami, taky s pár spolužáky, nejdéle to vydržel se Sarah, ale nikdy to nebylo ono, chybělo tomu … prostě to nebyl ten omamný pocit, který jednoho dostane do kolen, to čiré štěstí jen z prosté přítomnosti toho druhého.  
John věděl o čem mluví, už to zažil. Jednou v životě to poznal a věděl, že už se to nikdy s nikým nezopakuje

Poznal ho na střední škole, vlastně to byla dost nóbl škola na někoho Johnova původu, ale díky dobrým známkám a zastoupení v rugbyovém týmu si vysloužil stipendium.  
Nikdy neměl zas takový problém najít si kamarády, ale přesto se občas cítil mezi spolužáky z jiné sociální vrstvy trochu nepatřičně.  
Možná proto si ho všiml, hubeného, tmavovlasého kluka, co vždycky seděl sám. Druzí o něm soudili, že je nafoukaný, Johnovi spíš připadal jen plachý a uzavřený.  
Nedal se odradit počátečním odmítáním až se nakonec stali přáteli, nejlepšími přáteli. Johnova rodina s tím neměla nejmenší problém, ale o Holmesových se to říct nedalo.  
Tedy paní Violet ho vždycky ráda viděla, jí se John líbil, zato mužští členové rodiny ho nemuseli. Otec se na něj od začátku díval vysloveně nevraživě a snažil se jejich setkání co nejvíc omezit, John si dlouho myslel, že mu vadí jeho skromný původ.  
Jaký s ním má problém Sherlockův starší bratr, dlouho nechápal. Nezdálo se, že by měl nějaké námitky vůči Johnovi samotnému, spíš ho znepokojovalo stále těsnější pouto mezi oběma chlapci.

John si sem tam vyšel s některou spolužačkou, dělali to přece všichni, ne? Ale nějak to nebylo ono, při každé schůzce jeho mysl odplouvala k Sherlockovi. Možná zrovna píše novou písničku? Nehádá se zase s otcem? Necítí se opuštěný?  
Teprve, když byl v posledním ročníku a blížil se čas, kdy měl odejít na univerzitu, začal si uvědomovat, jak strašně moc se nechce od svého kamaráda odloučit. Sherlockovi zbývaly do konce střední ještě dva roky a pak určitě zamíří za dalším hudebním vzděláním. John chtěl na medicínu.  
Čím častěji meditoval nad jejich blížícím se rozloučením, tím silněji si uvědomoval, že je pro něj Sherlock víc než jen přítel.  
Bále se, že mladý muzikant možná nesdílí jeho pocity, ale jednoho nádherného dne koncem ledna, se to stalo. Sherlock byl od rána mrzutý a trucovitý, když John dotíral, co se děle, vymáčkl nesmělý hoch konečně své vlastní obavy z rozchodu a s mnoha oklikami přiznal, že Johna miluje také. Bylo to nejnádhernější odpoledne v mladíkově životě – tedy do té doby!  
Protože o týden později, když zbytek holmesovské rodinky nebyl doma, se spolu poprvé milovali. Nesměle, neohrabaně, ale láskyplně a něžně.  
Navzdory všem známostem, co přišly později, John věděl, že tohle si bude po zbytek života pamatovat jako ten nejkrásnější akt lásky, jaký kdy zažil. 

O týden později, když se vracel ze školy, před domkem jeho rodičů parkovalo luxusní auto, a když vešel do kuchyně, shledal, že mají nevítanou návštěvu.  
Pan Watson byl rudý vzteky a maminka se mračila. U stole seděl Sieger Holmes a tvářil se naprosto nevzrušeně.  
„Á dobré odpoledne mladý muži! Už tu na vás čekám. Začal jsem vysvětlovat situaci vašim rodičům, ale zdá se, že mou nabídku plně nedocenili. Doufám, že vy budete rozumnější.  
Slyšel jsem, že doufáte ve studium medicíny, ale máte jisté potíže s financováním takové kariéry. Jsem ochoten vaše studia platit, ...“  
„A co za to?“ optal se nakvašeně John, neměl starého Holmese rád a podle výrazů svých rodiču, tušil, že nabídka sotva bude přijatelná.  
„Pokud se ihned rozejdete s mým synem, po zbytek středoškolského studia se mu budete vyhýbat a po nástupu na univerzitu už ho nikdy nekontaktujete!“  
„Ani mě nenapadne! Strřte si svý prachy za klobouk!“ odfrkl John a pan Watson se přidal: „To, že nejsme tak bohatý jako vy neznamená, že kluk je nějakej gigolo!“  
„Nu měli byste být uvážlivější, ne každý se dívá na vztahy osob stejného pohlavý zrovna velkoryse.“  
„Jestli jste nějake zasranej homofób ...“  
„Oh, mě je to na privátní úrovni docela lhostejné, ale můj syn udělá velkou kariéru jako hudebník a zpěvák, připravuji ho na to celý život a už jsem do tohoto projektu mnoho investoval. Nehodlám dovolit, aby mi nějaká hloupá romance udělala čáru přes rozpočet! Nechci, aby se Sherlock nějak pošetile sentimentálně vázal a také, pokud bude mít heterosexuální nebo přinejmenším bisexuální pověst, bude atraktivnější pro fanynky.  
Takže buď mi váš syn půjde z cesty, nebo nastanou potíže!“  
„Tak a dost, ňákej nažehlenej páprda nebude vyhrožovaz mejm dětem pod mou vlastní střechou. Vypadněte nebo vás vyhodím za flígr!“  
„Dobrá, odcházím! Máte čas na rozmyšlenou do konce týdne mladý muži!“

John byl odhodlán nenechat se porazit, ale Sherlock se mu hned od následujícího dne začal sám vyhýbat a ještě před koncem týdenní lhůty se v rodinné poště objevil anonymní vzkaz: „Jak se má Harry?“  
To odpoledne skončila Johnova starší sestra a její přítelkyně na pohotovosti. Napadla je parta výrostký s homofobními nadávkami, naštěstí ani jedna z nich neměla vážná zranění.  
Ty dvě spolu randily přes dva roky, do toho parku chodily pravidelně a za celou dobu neměly nejmenší problém. John dostal vztek a zamířil k rodinnémů sídlu Holmesů, že starému rozbije hubu. O dve ulice dřív ho zastavili dva muži včerném a přiměli nastoupit do jiného luxusního vozu.  
Tentokrát to byl Mycroft, tvářil se stejně nehnutě jako jeho otec, ale jeho slova byla docela jiná.  
„Johne, nehodlám vám nabízet žádné ponižující uplatky, ale apeluji na fakt, že vám můj bratr není lhostejný! Prosím rozejděte se!  
Já moc dobře vím, čeho je náš otec schopen a nejsem v situaci, abych mohl účinně zasáhnout. Z vaší rozčilené reakce soudím, že už spáchal první varování a věřte, že to by byl jen začátek.“  
Když se John ještě víc zamračil, Mycroft pokračoval a náhle vypadal unaveně a staře na někoho, komu bylo nanejvýš pětadvacet.  
„Mluvil s vámi někdy Sherlock o našem nejstarším bratrovi?“  
„Jen se zmínil, že se zabil v autě.“  
„For byl stejně nadaný klavírista jako je Sherlock virtuoz na housle, původně to měl být on, kdo se stane rodinnou hvězdou, Dril jaký podstupoval, byl příšerný a Ford to nějak zvádal jen díky návykovým látkám.  
Ale pak se zamiloval do kadeřnice ze svého týmu a pokusil se o vzpouru. Otec mu vyhrožoval, že se by se té dívce mohlo něco stát.  
Když se Sherrinford vyboural, tak jel za ní, zpanikařený, že mu nebrala telefon. Ironií osudu ona, byla více méně v pořádku, jen ji ten den přepadl údajný lupič a skončila s pár šrámy na pohotovosti.  
Sherlock je hrůzou bez sebe, že se i vám něco stane! Od začátku jsem se bál, že se k vám až příliš připoutá a bude proto trpět.  
A proto vás prosím, ukončete to! Pro mého bratra bude největší útěchou, že někde žijete v bezpečí normální život, že se o vás nemusí každý den třást.“

John to nakonec udělal, už se se Sherlockem nesešel, jen mu podstrčil lístek se vzkazem, že chápe a nechce, aby si o něj mladý houslista dělal starost. Zbytek školního roku se jeden druhému vyhýbali, jak jen to šlo.  
Když ho pak cestou ze školy zastavil starý Holmes s tím, že nabídka peněz stále platí, když konečně dostal rozum, poslal ho John na tvrdo do prdele. Už si financování studií vyřešil přihláškou do armády a od toho hnusného šmejda nestál ani o podání ruky.

Pak nastal na dlouhá léta vpodstatě klid, dlouhé prsry Siegera Holmese naštěstí do vojenských kruhů nesahaly. John se na jednu stranu snažil Sherlocka vytěsnit novými známostmi, ale zároveň ho nedokázal pustil ze zřetele.  
Kupoval všechny jeho desky, sledoval včechny zpávy o něm a občas zašel i na jeho konzert – tím sice udělal radost svým přechodným známostem, které byly bez výjimky tajemným, kudrnatým interpretem poblázněné, ale Johnovi to dobře nedělalo. Mohl pozorovat, jak strašně se Sherlock mění a nikoliv k lepšímu. Z každého songu cítil prázdnotu, osamělost a stále větší izolaci od okolního světa.

Věřil ale, že přinemenším z vlastního života stín Siegera Holmese setřásl, tedy až do nedávna. Po té, co praskla nevěra jeho ženy, sbalil si věci a na posledních pár dnů před odjezdem zpět na misi se nastěhoval do kasáren.  
Tam ho jedno odpoledne po službě čekala nemilá návštěva. Starý Holmes se prakticky nezměnil, snad měl jen šedivější vlasy.  
John nechápal, co tu ten člověk vůbec chce, omluvit se za minulá příkoří sotva. Ale nad touhou vyrazit tomu chlapovi zuby, převládla špetka zvědavosti. Měl se raději rovnou rozmáchnout.  
„Kapitáne Watsone!“  
„Co chcece?“ zavrčel a nesnažil se ani předstírat zvědavost.  
„Měl byste se usmířit se svou paní!“  
John v prví chvíli nevěžil svým úším: „Cože?! A to jako proč? Co je vám vůbec do mého soukromého života? Od Sherlocka se držím dál a víc vás nemá co zajímat!“  
„Bohužel, mého syna stále nepochopitelně zajímáte vy. Myslí si, že to nevím, ale nechává se o vás informovat.“  
Johnovi zrovna poskočilo srdce v hrudi, Sherlock na něj nezapomněl, po všech těch letech?  
„Nerad bych, aby si začal dělat nějaké nepatřičné naděje, pokud se mu donese, že se vaše tak spokojené manželství náhle rozpadlo.“  
„Víte, co? Jděte do prdele! Nemám nejmenší důvod něco žehlit, když teď ani nevím jestli je moje dcera vůbec moje, tak si trhněte a vypadněte!“  
„Ale jistotu nemáte, mohla by být vaše a přece nechcete, aby se jí něco stalo? Jí nebo třeba dětem vaší sestry!“  
To už se John neudržel, natáhl se přes stůl a dřív než mohl Holmesův strážce zareagovat, trefil toho arogantního manipulátora přímo do čelisti.  
Holmes se i s židlí převrátil na zem, tekla mu krev z rozbitého rtu, a jak mu bodyguard pomáhal na nohy, vztekle vrčel: „Tohle tě přijde draho“  
John se na něj díval, vztek nahradila unava, pocit bezmoci a beznaděje. Ani sám nevěděl, proč to vlastně řekl, ale na odchodnou přes rameno prohodil: „Doufám, že už se v životě neuvidíme. Za dva dny odlítám zpátky do Afgánistánu, s trochou štěstí už se nevrátím a vy budete moct konečně dát mý rodině pokoj!“  
Večer zavolal Harriet, aby jí řekl, že se stará hrozba vrátila a ona dala pozor na Claru a děti. Po delším váhání vytočil i Maryino číslo, šlo přece o Minu – byla to jen malá holčička, která si nezasloužila odskákat nenávist dospělých a vlastně bez ohledu na biologii to pořád byla jeho holčička.  
Rozhovor se svou stále ještě ženou se snažil vzít zkrátka, tak jí hned ze začátku utnul, že se nemíní usmořovat, pouze jí chce varovat, protože se objevil problém a Mary se rozbrečela. Dostala ze sebe jen: „Holmes.“ a pak chvíli plakala, když se trochu zklidnila, vysoukala ze sebe celou historii. John věděl, že má mladšího bratra, se kterým se nestýká, protože sjel na šikmou plochu: „ … ale pořád je to můj brácha, Johne. On řekl, že dokáže zařídil, aby šel Artie sedět za vraždu, já vím, že to neudělal, ... ale je to zlodějíček, mockrát se porval, nikdo by mu nevěřil. Holmes řekl, že … to dá k ledu když, … když tě … získám … vezmeš si mě ...“  
Ne po tomhle se už k Mary vrátit nikdy nemohl, ale vztek na ni nějak opadl, najednou i její nevěra dávala smysl. Tolik tajností, strachu a frustrace, jen jednu věc chtěl ještě vědět: „Je Wilhelmina moje?“  
„Já … já vážně nevím, potřebovala jsem otěhotnět za každou cenu …, ale je ti tak podobná … já vážně nevím.“  
„Nebudu žádat o testy otcovství, nic takového. Dejte na sebe pozor a já doufám, že už to všechno brzy skončí.“  
Mary chtěla ještě něco dodat, zpanikařená jeho rezignovaným tónem, ale zavěsil. Byl unavený, k smrti unavený tím tlakem, lží a manipulací.

Po návratu na základnu nikomu neuniklo, jak tichým a zamyšleným se John stal. Stále dokola přemýšlel o své situaci a obával se zprávy z domova, že někoho z jeho blízkých postihla „nehoda“.  
Jeho nejbližší kolega, Bill Murray a jeho nadřízený Sholto nepřestávali dotírat, co se děje. Jestli někomu na světě mohl věřit, tak jim. O Sherlockovi jim ostatně už vyprávěl (sotva dokázal utajit svou slabost pro tohohle hudebníka), tak se mohli dozvědět i zbytek.  
Trochu se mu ulevilo, když se vypovídal. Doufal, že kdyby se mu něco stalo, tak tihle dva dohlédnou na jeho rodinu. Kdyby se mu něco stalo … ta myšlenka se vtírala stále urputněji. Pokud by zemřel, jeho blízcí by přestali být pro Holmese cílem, ale na konci těhle depresivních úvah se stále znovu vynořovala jiná myšlenka: Sherlock na něj nezapomněl, stále se zajímal jak se Johnovi žije! A on chdák ani nevěděl, že doktor nezapomněl taky!

Proto v momentě, kdy se mu do zad zarýval kalašnikov necítil žádnou lhostejnost nad svým osudem, stále ještě zbýval maličký střípek naděje. Krom toho nemohl nechat zemřít Billa a majora.  
Ukázalo se ale, že měli štěstí v neštěstí, skupinka co je zajala nepatrila k Tálibům, co napadli konvoj. Velel jim jedem místní náčelník, který to pragmaticky hrál na obě strany a příhodné zajatce hodlal předat tomu, kdo pro něj bude mít lepší nabídku, s trochou štěstí Britům nebo Američanům.  
Takže se jejich eventuální poprava přinejmenším oddálila, ale moc času neměli, Sholto potřeboval důkladnější ošetření, ale přinejmenším nebyl díky Johnovu zásahu v bezprostředním ohrožení života.  
Taková byla situace tři neděle před Sherlockovým skokem z balkonu švýcarského hotelu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že Vás to stále zajímá a pokud ano, budu vděčná za Vaše komentáře a kudos!


	4. 4.4.4

Londýn, 21.4.2011

Pokud jste náhodou strávili posledních deset let na Marsu nebo uprostřed Amazonského pralesa a tudíž jste nikdy nezaslechli jméno Sherlock Holmes, stačilo napsat tohle jméno do vyhledávače, který vám v zápětí vyplivl tisíce více či méně relevantních odkazů.

Mycroft Holmes nepotřeboval Wikipedii, aby mu řekla, že se jeho mladší bratr narodil 6.ledna 1984, v kolika letech dostal první housle, který jeho konzert byl největší, že vydal už pět studiových alb a šesté bylo na spadnutí, kolikrát byl v léčebně a jaké milostné poměry mu připsal bulvár. On znal i věci, které vám žádná internetová encyklopedie neřekne.  
Věděl, jak strašným prokletím se pro Sherlocka stal jeho talent. Bylo to ještě horší než u Forda, ten byl „jen“ výjimečným klavíristou a solidním zpěvákem. Sherlock k houslové virtuozitě a krásnému hlasu přidal i skladatelské nadání, v jeho případě se otec nemusel spoléhat na nějakou neřiditelnou vnější osobu, který by produkovala materiál pro hity.  
Housle se nejevily jako ideální popový nástroj, ale už Vanessa Mae o dekádu dřív prokázala, že tohle spojení může fungovat – s dobrou image a vhodnými skladbami.  
Sherlockova první deska „A Study in Pink“ z roku 2003 byla bomba, která ho okamžitě vystřelila do oblačných výšin, senzace z jaké se rozplývali kritici i fanoušci.

Nikdo ani zdaleka netušil, kolik takový úspěch doopravdy stál. Sherlock od šestnácti kouřil, téměř nejedl, špatně spal, tak raději předstíral, že to ani nepotřebuje. V osmnácti se mu poprvé dostal do rukou kokain jako povzbuzovadlo během úmorného víkendu, vyplněného nekonečnými korepeticemi - a to s otcovým vědomím, ne-li dokonce na jeho popud.  
Nesměl mít přátele, za cenu výhružek, manipulací a lží byl důsledně izolován od každého, kdo by mohl sloužit jako protiváha k Siegeru Holmesovi.

Ten byl odjakživa přímo posedlý touhou stvořit nepřekonatelnou hudební hvězdu, někoho, kdo překoná slávou a vlivem Beatles, Stouny, Bowieho i Queeny.  
Věřil, že má ty správné povahové vlastnosti, aby toho dosáhl, jen sebekriticky připouštěl, že on nemá dostatečný talent. Proto se rozhodl takovou bytost stvořit.  
S využitím veškerého šarmu a dočasným potlačením všech negativních vlastností obloudil do manželství křehkou houslistku bez blízkých příbuzných Violet Vernetovou, aby v zápětí odhalil své pravé já.  
Violet už byla příliš „stará“ aby se dala formovat dle jeho požadavků, také příliš jemná, aby obstála, měla sloužit jen jako chovná klisna a dárce muzikálních genů.  
Ani v tomhle bodě nesplnila Siegerova očekávání, po řadě potratů a komplikací přivedla na svět jen tři živé děti, přičemž prostředního syna hudební talent minul velkým obloukem.

Mycroft děkoval Bohu, že ho umělecké nadání minulo, dostal se tak stranou otcova zájmu a mohl s odstupem pozorovat jeho metody. Záhy také pochopil Siegerovu vyděračskou hru a osvojil si heslo: „Chovat city druhým není výhodou“.  
Lépe než oba jeho senzitivní bratři dokázal zachovat kamennou tvář a předstírat, že výše uvedené heslo stoprocentně naplňuje. Dal se na politickou kariéru a vyvolal tak v otci aspoň částečné uspokojení.  
Jako by na tom Mycroftovi tom záleželo! Jeho jediným cílem bylo, stát se mocnějším než otec a jednoho dne svou rodinu osvobodit. Za maskou ledové lhostejnosti narůstala černá nenávist k člověku, který ho zplodil.  
Jenže Mycroft nebyl hloupý ani zbrklý, mlčel a čekal na svůj čas.

Proto, když si toho večera na displeji svého zvonícího mobilu přečetl otcovo jméno, hovor bez průtahů přijal a naprosto neutrálním tónem se ohlásil.  
Sieger byl toho času v Kanadě domlouvat podmínky podzimního turné a předjednat vystoupení v jedné místní talk show, co mohl proboha po svém starším synovi chtít?  
Samozřejmě se to týkalo jeho drahocenné slepičky produkující zlatá vejce. Nikoli jeho skutečného stavu, ale schopnosti následující večer vystupovat.  
Sherlock byl výjimečně na pár dní v Londýně, kvůli pár detailům před křtem nové desky, ale na následující večer měl sjednané exkluzivní vystoupení v jednom trendy klubu. A dle hlášení od Dimmocka se dnes nacházel ve svém bytě k nepoužití sjetý, bude tedy Mycroft tak laskav a půjde mu trochu nafackovat, aby byl zítra schopen fungovat?  
Mycroft se hořce ušklíbl, nešlo o drogy jako takové, Sherlock směl brát kolik chtěl, pokud mu to umožnilo hrát, ale jak by to znamelalo zrušené vystoupení ...ovšem na hlase nedal své pocity sebeméně najevo a souhlasil, že půjde mladšího bratříčka urychleně navštívit.

Tentokrát sdělil Anthee, že ho doprovázet nemusí, nevzal sebou tím pádem ani bodyguarda, pouze šoféra. Cítil, že to tentokrát bude se Sherlockem dlouhá rozmluva.  
Možná nedokázal hrát na žádný nástroj, ale to neznamenalo, že nedokázal vnímat hudbu a číst mezi řádky písňových textů.  
Dával pozor, aby se to o něm moc nevědělo, ale měl naposlouchaná všechna Sherlockova alba a znal dobře i historii jejich vzniku.  
Posledním kouskem života, nad nímž si Sherlock udržel kontrolu, byla právě jeho hudba. Sieger mohl poručit, kým se bude obklopovat a kde bude hrát, ale Sherlock sám rozhodoval, co bude hrát. A jelikož všechny desky, včetně té nejslabší, trhaly prodejní rekordy, otec mu tuhle maličkou část kontroly ponechal.  
Obsahem poslední desky, kterou za pár týdnů čekal křest, byl proto Mycroft silně znepokojen a zpráva o bratrově relapsu ho vyděsila ještě víc.

Když dorazil do bytu na Montague Street, Sherlock už se vzpamatovával. Dávku evidentně přehnal, ale na volání záchranky to nebylo.  
Hudebník seděl s hlavou v dlaních na kraji postele a vypadal naprosto příšerně. Mycroft za sebou pečlivě zavřel dveře a svého řidiče nechal stát před nimi. Pro jistotu! Jemu mohl věřit, personálu obklopujícímu jeho bratra sotva.  
„Lockie, co se děje?“  
Zvedly se k němu oči plné rudých žilek: „On je mrtvý!“  
„Kdo?“ zeptal se opatrně. Byla tu jistá šance, že si jen bratrův chemií nabuzený mozek připomněl Viktora, ale pokud opravdu zemřel další z hrstky lidí, na kterých Sherlockovi záleželo …  
„John!“  
„Oh, k čertu!“ prolétlo politikovi hlavou, ale snažil se udržet si rozvahu: „Jak to můžeš vědět?“  
„Předevčírem … ve zprávách … útok na britský konvoj v Lógaru. … Snažil jsem se získat víc informací … John nedorazil na základnu, ...je veden jako pohřešovaný ...“  
„Pohřešovaný, ne mrtvý! Nedělej závěry bez dostatku faktů bratříčku!“  
„Ale ten útok ...“  
„Já vím, já vím, ale dej mi půl hodiny a budu mít přesnější informace než ten tvůj pochybný kontakt ...“

Trvalo to o něco déle, skoro hodinu, ale po řadě dlouhých telefonátů Anthee a dalším užitečným lidem, mohl Mycroft svého mladšího bratra přinejmenším částečně uklidnit. Kapitán John Watson nebyl mezi mrtvými nalezenými na místě útoku ani nikde poblíž. On a dva další vojáci chyběli, patrně padli do zajetí.  
„Sherlocku, poslouchej mě! Nasadím všechny páky, abych toho tvého kapitána zachránil. Udělám vše, co je v mých možnostech, vyberu si každou laskavost, jakou mi někdo dluží, pokud to bude třeba!“  
„Díky, Myckie, vím, že to uděláš!“  
„Dobře, ale ty naoplátku spláchneš všechno tohle zbývající svinstvo do záchoda a už se toho nedotkneš .“  
„Můži ti slíbit, že se ničeho nedotknu, dokud se nedozvím, jak jsi uspěl. Musím vědět, že je v pořádku ...“  
„A nedotkneš se toho bílého sajrajtu ani pak!“  
„Proč ne? Jsem tak unavený Mycrofte, strašně unavený! A visím nade všemi jak Damoklův meč, posledně otec vyhrožoval, že dá Lestradovi podpálit klub a na Hudsie poštve policii, kvůli trávě … on to jednoho dne stejně udělá, jen tak, aby mi připomněl, kdo tu velí.  
Jedinou cestou ke svobodě je smrt!“  
Mycroftův žaludek se naplnil ledem, tušení ho nezklamalo, ze všech písní nového alba čišel takový smutek a beznaděj.  
A ten přebal! Nad šedým, ponurým vodopádem stál zády k divákům muž – Sherlock vteřinu před krokem do prázdna … „The Reichenbach Fall“.  
V takovém rozpoložení nemohl bratra opustit, strávil s ním další dvě hodiny a dělal, co mohl, aby zmírnil tu strašlivou depresi.  
Domů se vracel plný odhodlání, nejdřív zachrání kapitána Watsona a pak vymyslí způsob, jak z toho Sherlocka dostat ven. Nedokázal zachránit Sherinforda, bylo mu tenkrát pouhých osmnáct. Pozdě bylo i pro jejich nádhernou matku, ale tentokrát neselže! Nesmí selhat!  
Pokud to snad nespravedlivý osud navzdory vší Mycroftově snaze dopustí, pak se postará, aby Sieger trpěl až do konce svých dnů, a aby ten konec nepřišel moc brzy.


	5. 5.5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebojte se, na Johna jsem nezapoměla, ale nejdřív se podíváme, jak do děje pasuje další postava.

Singapur, 6.5.2011

Irena líně sáhla po ovladači, zapnula televizi a naladila jeden evropský zpravodajský kanál. Jako bílá herečka to v Asii neměla úplně špatné, dobře se uchytila v hong-kongských produkcích, ale skutečností bylo, že se jí stýskalo.  
Jenže svou kůži měla ještě raději naž Starý kontinent.  
Nikdy nezapomněla na to příšené probuzení v apartmánu plném štiplavého kouře a panický útěk přes sousedovu terasu. Přitom vlastně shořela jen postel, to jen dým a voda zničily zbytek ložnice.  
Měla obrovské štěstí, obě ho měly. Irena si velice potrpěla na pohodlí, proto fakt, že s Kate usnuly na pohovce v obýváku, byl naprosto výjimečný. Asi měl co dočinění s lahví Chianti, kterou urazily.  
A pak jí jeden z výše postavených hasičů ukázal malý kousek kovové trubičky, který se našel v popelu z matrace, dnes už se takové hračky moc nepokužívaly, ale onen hasič byl stará škola a pamatoval gangsterská vyřizování účtů o nějakou tu dekádu dřív.  
Kdyby spaly v ložnici jako obvykle, neměly by ona ani Kate nejmenší šanci, navíc je možné, že by se to nijak zvlášť nevyšetřovalo a shodilo ze stolu jako nešťastná náhoda – kouřila v posteli a usnula.  
Irena se otřepala a znovu si připomněla ten žár a toxický kouř, který jí naplnil hrdlo, tenkrát se okamžitě sbalily a zmizely z Evropy. Novinářům namluvila, že se zotavuje z popálenin a pár měsíců se bála vystrčit nos.  
V Singapuru se cítila zase v bezpečí, sem pařáty toho slizského hajzla nesahaly, ale stejně se bála zůstat v častém kontaktu. Přesto jí občas zasvrběly prsty, tak ráda by napsala „Zajdeme na večeři?“.  
Pak se jí při pohledu na obrazovku rozšířily oči šokem, zrovna když ona na něj myslí, tak ho vidí ve zprávách. Jeho tvář zabírala většinu plochy, v pozadí běžela kulisa švýcarského Montreaux a Irena freneticky přidávala na hlasitosti a v zápětí zakřičela: „Kate! Kate! Honem!“

Samozřejmě jí jméno Sherlock Holmes neuniklo, ten mladíček byl hotová senzace, jen od těch, co měli to potěšení osobně ho poznat, nic pěkného neslyšela.  
V době, kdy se setkali, měl za sebou tři desky, dvě odvykačky, slušně medializovaný vztah s dcerou svého vydavatele a skandál ohledně autorství skladeb na posledním albu.  
Právě cirkus kolem Brookovy aféry, jak se incidentu přezdívalo ho zavedl znovu do léčebny a po jejím opuštění potřeboval trochu povzbudit svou kariéru.  
Irena na tom byla obdobně, její poslední dva filmy nebyly přímo propadáky, ale žádný trhák taky ne. Nedělala si iluze, že je druhá Ingrid Bergmanová, Oscara si asi na poličku nikdy nepostaví, ale přinejmenším dokázala slušně hrát a nesázela jen na svůj exteriér.  
Přesto byla známá hlavně tím, že se nebojí před kamerou svléknout a udělala si jméno v několika erotických thrillerech, jenže scénáře stály čím dáv víc za starou bačkoru.  
Doufala, že když se trochu připomene světu, mohl by jí oslovit i nějaký lepší režisér. Už dřív podobný trik zabral.  
Překvapilo jí sice, že ji s nabídkou zástěrkového vztahu neoslovil přímo Holmes, ale jeho otec, jenže co? Každý jsme nějaký!  
V některých odvětvích se homosexualita stále brala jako nevýhoda, a mnozí svou orientaci zakrývali, co jen to šlo ve strachu z odlivu fanynek. Domnívala se, že to by jistě nebyl Holmesův případ, ale její starost to nebyla.  
Klidně se s ním bude pár měsíců ukazovat a nechá se „nachytat“ při zuřivé líbačce před známou restaurací nebo na předávání Grammy.

Když došlo na samotné setkání s umělcem, pokusil se být klasicky abrazivní, ale Irena se tak snadno nedala. Během první společné večeře v Ritzu se musel trochu krotit – měli přece představovat pár a Ireně se ho povedlo vtáhnout do hovoru.  
Vůbec nebyl hloupý, naopak, projevil nesmírnou všímavost a dokázal o lidech, kteří seděli kolem nich vypozorovat překvapivé množství detailů. Irena to dovedla ocenit, i ona měla tuhle schopnost, ale kloubouk dolů, on ji zastínil.  
Vlastně si o Sherlocku Holmesovi začala skládat zajímavý obrázek – měl jen omezený přehled o současné politické situaci a kultuře za hranicemi hudby, naopak o svém oboru měl přímo encyklopedické znalosti.  
Dokázal stejně přesvědčivě hovořit o starých barokních mistrech, jako o vlivných kapelách posledních dvou dekád. Zaujatě vysvětloval, jakého dojmu chce dosáhnout u právě vznikající nahrávky, kdo a kdy použil před ním podobné postupy a kombinace nástrojů, …  
Z počáteční nevraživosti se vyklubal docela příjemný večer, kdy jí ještě pozval na skleničku do svého pokoje a přehrál jí pár úryvků z nových skladeb. Co Irenu okamžitě zarazilo, že byly všechny bez výjimky nesmírně smutné.  
Následující den si opatřila všechny tři předchozí houslistovy desky a pozorně si je poslechla, do té doby znala jen pár největších hitů, které dokola omílala rádia. Ale to byla chyba, jeho alba byla ucelená díla, která slyšena od začátku do konce, vyprávěla svůj příběh!  
Při příští schůzce se a nahrávky začala ptát. Možná to neměla dělat, ale nedokázala si pomoct. Nedokázala odolat záhadám, a rozpor mezi Sherlockovým obrazem necitlivého parchanta a jeho křehkou hudbou, byl zatím největší výzvou, na jakou narazila.

„A Study in Pink“ se připravovala dlouho, první náčrty některých skladeb napsal Sherlock ještě jako teenager, který má stále sny a naděje a v radostném tónu mnoha písniček to bylo znát.  
První rok slávy byl náročný a železo se muselo kout, dokud bylo žhavé. Něco Irena vytušila už po přečtení příslušných článků v bulváru, zbytek vydolovala ze samého Sherlocka.  
Simone Wilkesová byl nápad starého Holmese, malý románek, který zvedne tlak fanynkám, ale zase ne moc, protože zavčasu skončí. Tahle ambiciózní mladá dáma se návrhu vůbec nebránila, chtěla odstatrovat vlastní kariéru, nezávislou na otci, ovšem k Sherlockovi se chovala s téměř urážlivou blahosklonností, ráda si dělala legraci z jeho mezer ve vzdělání, z jeho rezervovanosti k lidem i z jeho posedlosti hudbou. Neustále mu dávala pocítit, že je jiný a divný. Spolu s náročným veřejným programem – nabité světové turné, neustále rozhovory, TV pořady a nula času na skládání, to vše si začalo vybírat svou daň.  
Sherlockovo dosud spíš rekreační užívání drog se stalo téměř každodenním návykem, potřeboval fungovat na pódiu a v noci, když se konečně zavřel v samotě hotelového pokoje, potřeboval energii na komponování.  
Tak ho jednou nad ránem našli v těžkém bezvědomí. Po té, co ve snaze zůstat fit ještě pár hodin, přestřelil dávku a následovala první odvykačka.  
Během ní se vlastně zrodila většina jeho druhé desky, zvláštní eklektické a napjaté záležitosti, plné asijských motivů s podivným názvem „The Blind Banker“.  
Odrazila se v ní Sherlockova frustrace z ponižující komedie s Wilkesovou, ale také zážitky z léčebny a příběhy některých jeho spolupacientů (a pak, že jsou mu lidé lhostejní), zejména mladého Číňana, který pod vlivem drogou vyvolané paranoie zavraždil svou sestru: věřil, že po nich jde mocná čínská organizace a on tak sestru ušetřil mučení, jakému by ji vystavili jejich vybájení nepřátelé.  
To byl asi hlavní pozitivní efekt celé odvykací kůry, protože Sherlock se téměř okamžitě po propuštění ke kokainu zase vrátil. Snad jen pod vlivem osudů jiných narkomanů, se snažil udržet své užívání v rozumných mezích.  
„The Blind Banker“ nebyl tak jednoznačnou peckou, jak první deska, ale měl dobré recenze a v prodejích to nakonec na první příčku taky dotáhl, byť ne s tak úžasným náskokem.

Materiál pro třetí řadové album sice také vznikal za pochodu, ale pod menším tlakem a výsledkem byla znamenitá „The Great Game“, ze které Sherlock vycházel opět ve svělé muzikantské i skladatelské formě.  
Bohužel v době velkého propagačního turné, se přihlásil bývalý bubeník Sherlockovy doprovodné kapely jménem Richard Brook, který tvrdil, že autorství většiny skladeb náleží jemu. Dokonce se moh pochlubit vlastnictvím různých poznámek a notových záznamů z rané fáze některých skladeb. Tvrdil, že Sherlock Holmes je už drogami tak zničený, že není schopen tvořit.  
Vzhledem k Holmesovu nepříjemnému chovíní k lidem, mu tu aféru mnozí přáli. Bulvár byl na straně skromnně a ušlápnutě působícího Brooka a Sherlockovy argumenty na vlastní obhajobu skoro nikdo neposlouchal.  
Když ho v Paříži publikum vypískalo, předávkoval se Sherlock v šatně kokainem, tentokrát zcela záměrně. Netušil, že ten den v jedněch britských novinách vyšel článek, dokazující, že pod maskou sympatického Riche Brooka se skrývá inteligentní, leč duševně narušený jedinec Jim Moriarty, který se pod různými pseudonymy už vícekrát pokusil vetřít do blízkosti slavných a zneužít takto získaných informací. V článku byly fotky, data, výpovědi, důkazy, …  
Ale to už Sherlock Holmes bojoval o život na anesteziologicko-resuscitačním oddělení pařížské Americké nemocnice. Pak následoval další, mnohem delší pobyt v sanatoriu, nejen kvůli drogám, ale také nervovému zhroucení, úzkostem a paranoie.  
Zářný návrat na scénu měla pomoci zajistit práve Irena Adlerová.

Jenže Ireně nestačilo zhostit se své role a odplout za vlastní kariérou, studovala články a rozhovory, během jednotlivých schůzek dolovala střípky informací od samotného Sherlocka a začala si pomalu skládat vlastní obrázek. Ačkoliv mnohé otazníky stále zůstávaly. Jak to, že nikdo neprověřil minulost Richarda Brooka, než byl přijat do týmu? Jak to, že měl k dispozici tolik osobního materiálu na podporu svých tvrzení? To skoro vypadalo jako vnitřní práce. Sherlock dokázal být ke svému okolí hodně hrubý, že by pomsta?  
Ale s tímhle vysvětlením nebyla Irena tak docela spokojená. Jenže Sherlock jí fascinoval, tak až Kate skoro začala žárlit.  
Měly od začátku volný vztah, Kate byla plně spokojená v roli osobní asistentky, nestála o přílišnou publicitu a nevadily jí Ireniny odskoky do postelí jiných žen a můžů, ona si sem tam také dopřála změnu.  
Nevraživot vůči slavnému houslistovi jí přešla po té, co jí Irena zasvětila do svých podezření a ujistila ji, že s ním dokonce ani nespala – ačkoliv se opakovaně pro objektivy kamer okázale líbali.  
Po půl roce známosti se dalo říct, že si se Sherlockem Holmesem vybudovala do jisté míry přátelský vztah. Začal se pomalu otevírat a mluvit s ní o osobnějších tématech.  
Pochopila, že ačkoliv je většinou jedovatý, na pár lidech mu nesmírně záleží: na matce, cestovním manažerovi, předčasně šedivém muži na pokraji padesátky, jménem Greg Lestrade, osobní vizážistce, které v momentech křehkeho rozpoložení říkal Hudsie, možná na bratrovi – tenhle vztah byl komplikovanější.  
A pak tu byl ještě někdo, někdo nejmenovaný, ale existující, bytost jež vyplňovala houslistovy osamělé sny. Nakonec jí řekl i tohle, ten večer byl nápadně skleslý, dokonce u večeře pil – a pak se Ireně svěřil: muž, který byl Sherlockovou první láskou se den před tím oženil.  
„Já vím, že by mě to nemělo trápit. Naopak, měl bych být rád, že je šťastný a zařídil si spokojený život beze mě, ale … ale ...“ nedopověděl a vypadal najednou tak křehce a zraceně.  
Irena chtěla vědět, proč se tedy rozešli, jestli to byla tak velká láska a vysvětlení ji šokovalo. To, co do té chvíle jen matně tušila, dostalo hrozivé obrysy a také incident s Brookem/Moriartym se náhle jevil v docela jiném světle.

Irena Adlerová se dostala do bojovné nálady a přemýšlela, jak Sherlockovi pomoci. S Kate zvažovaly různé prostředky, dokonce i formální svatbu, aby Sherlocka vymanily z moci jeho otce. Jenže to stále naráželo na ten samý problém, Sieger Holmes držel synovy blízké jako rukojmí!  
O tři měsíce pozdějí ji neohlášeně navštívil sám starý Holmes, neušlo mu, že se věci nevyvíjí dle plánu a Sherlockovi v poslední době narostlo sebevědomí. Nabídl Ireně smlouvu na film pod taktovkou špičkového britského režiséra - Irena už v kuloárech o tomhle projektu lecos slyšela a už byl to papírově kandidát na Oscara.  
Cenou za takovou šanci, byl okamžitý rozchod se Sherlockem Holmesem, nejlépe hodně hlučný a trapný.  
Nepřemýšlela ani minutu a hodně hlučně vyhodila starého Holmese z bytu. Za tři dny jí hořela ložnice.

Na první pohled se zdál její bleskový útěk z Londýna zbabělý, ale obě se příšerně vyděsily. Nebraly ostrahu svého bydliště na lehkou váhu a věřily, že dovnitř mají přístup jen důvěryhodné osoby. Fakt, že Sieger získal ke zradě někoho z jejich lidí, mrazil.  
Když se otřepala z prvotního škou, napsala Sherlockovi dlouhý mail s omluvou za své jednání. Odpověděl jí, že je to v pořádku, hlavně, že se jí ani její patrnerce nic nestalo a přál jí štěstí.  
Tak Sieger přinejmenším částečně dosáhl svého, pro média se rozešli, byť ne ve zlém, jak plánoval.

Nikdy nepřestaly s Kate sledovat hudebníkovu kariéru, koupila si i jeho dvě následující desky. Ta která vyšla krátce po jejím útěku z Evrovy nesla název „A Scandal in Belgravia“ a mnozí pro její teskný obsah věřili, že reflektuje Sherlockův rozchod s Irenou.  
Nevylučovala, že byla inspirací pro některé momenty, ale věděla, že se ve většině skladeb Sherlock loučil se svou starou láskou – ovšem „John's theme“ by vzbudilo příliš mhoho nežádoucích dotazů, tak byla uvodní skladba zdánlivě věnována jí.

Kdykoliv měla pocit, že se toho na Sherlocka příliš mnoho valí, snažila se mu poslat alespoň povzbudivou SMS nebo vzkaz přes Twitter. Když zaznamenala jeho schůzky s další ženou, typově celkem podobnou začínající herečkou Janine Hawkinsovou, doufala, že tahle dívka k němu bude vlídná, ne jako svého času povýšená Simone Wilkesová.  
Nějakou dobu bylo zpráv o mladém houslistovi poskrovnu, skoro to vypadalo, že se jeho život zklidňuje, ale to se mělo ukázat jako falešná naděje.  
Když proto Irena spatřila na obrazovce Sherlockovu fotografii, doplněnou o záběry hotelu, policejní pásky a černého vozu v pozadí, okamžitě zesílila zvuk a s hrůzou poslouchala, jak moderátorka profesionáně nevzrušeným hlasem konstatuje, že slavný hudebník před dvěma dny v půl sedmé ráno podle všeho skočil z balkonu svého hotelového apartmá. Ještě se čekalo na oficiální verdikt a pitevní zprávu, ale cizí zavinění se zatím jeví nepravděpodobné.  
Zbytek dne strávily s Kate u televize a internetu, shlédly zpravodajství snad ve všech jazycích, které ovládaly a stále doufaly, že je to jen nějaký trik, další Siegerova krutá hra ke zvednutí prodejů, ale fakta byla neúprosná.  
Ve zprávách švýcarské televize si mohly vyslechnout několik očitých svědků, pár z nich zřejmě bohapustě fantazírovalo na téma, které chtěli reportéři slyšet, jedna exoticky působící žena v křiklavých šatech se spoustou korálků – dle všeho nějaká kartářka, médium či vědma vykládala úplně šílenou story, že hudebníka vyhodili z okna, bohužel měla její historka chybu v tom, že si spletla patro. Ale ti důvěryhodnější popisovali celkem konzistentně, že se Holmes postavil na venkovní stolek, rozpřáhl ruce a vrhl se dolů.  
Teprve následující den se Irena natolik probrala ze šoku, že zatelefonovala Mycroftu Holmesovi, aby mu kondolovala a zeptala se, kdy a kde bude pohřeb.  
Překvapivě přátelsky jí poděkoval a informoval jí, že bude rád, zúčastní-li se obě dvě obřadu následující úterý v deset hodin v Golders Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zařízení, které se objevilo u Ireny v posteli není můj výmysl. Nevím, nakolik je reálné, ale popsali je ve své znamenité detektivce "Zmizelé hasičské auto" švédští autoři Maj Sjöwall a Per Wahlöö. Jejich sérii "Románů o zločinu" z let 1965-75 vřele doporučuju.
> 
> Protože to nepatří k typickým cílům návštěvníků britské metropole, ani k běžným kulturním znalostem dovolím si ještě vysvětlivku:
> 
> Golders Green je známé londýnské krematorium ve stejnojmenné čtvrti, je nejstarší v Londýně a druhé nejstarší v Anglii, jde o rozsáhlejší, architektonicky působivý komplex, budovaný od roku 1902 s nádhernými zahradami.  
> Zakončilo v něm svou pozemskou pouť mnoho slavných osobností, třeba Anna Pavlova, Sigmund Freud, Bram Stoker, Peter Sellers a z muzikantů třeba Marc Bolan, Keith Moon z The Who a nedávno třeba Amy Winehouse.  
> Jistě to není seznam ani náznakem vyčerpávající a pro ty z vás, co se rádi vydáváte "po stopách slavných" to může být zajímavý cíl.


	6. 6.6.6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na chvíli si odskočíme za Johnem a pak se Mycroftovýma očima podíváme na další úsek Sherlockova života.

provincie Lógar, 23.4.2011

John zaznamenal nějaký hluk v prostoru před jejich celou, no celou, prostě místností, kde je už pátý den drželi. Starali se o ně celkem přijatelně. Dokud se náčelník nerozhodne, komu bude výhodnější zajatce přenechat, mají pro ně cenu živí, takže dostávali jíst a pít, dokonce jim poskytli i něco čistých obvazů pro Sholta.  
Všichni tři bedlivě poslouchali sebemenší útržky konverzace mezi svými vězniteli, aby odhadli, co s nimi bude dál – kdyby je chtěli vydat spojencům, tak by to už přece dávno udělali. Na co tedy čekají?

John zbystřil, tohle nebyla doba, kdy jim stráž nosila jídlo, tak co se děje? Hluk z venku nabýval na intenzitě a náhle zcela jasně rozpoznal střelbu.  
S Murrayem, který měl sice pohmožděnou pravou nohu, ale jinak byl zdráv, pomohli protestujícímu majorovi do rohu, aby nebyl na ráně, kdyby nějaká zbloudilá kulka prošla dveřmi jejich vězení.  
Během minuty se chodbou rozlehl dusot nohou, v zápětí rázné kopnutí otevřelo dveře jejich cely. Ve vchodu stál Afgánec s puškou, nebyl to žádný z mužů, ktereří je dosud hlídali, rychle se ohlédl přes rameno v očekávání pronásledovatelů a pak pozvedl s krutým úšklebkem svou zbraň.  
I přes špínu a chatrný stav jejich uniforem, nebylo pochyb, kdo v místnosti má nejvyšší hodnost a to byl i Afgáncův cíl. John zareagoval naprosto automaticky a vrhl se před Sholta.  
V té samé vteřině, kdy Talibánec stiskl spoušť, ozvala se v chodbě za ním dávka ze samopalu a v zápětí už ležel útočník na podlaze. Jenže John také a šokovaný seržant Murray mu tiskl ruku na rychle se zvětšující krvavou skvrnu na rameni.  
Do cely nakoukla postava v černém obleku, jaký nosívají různé speciální jednotky, jenže bez jakýchkoliv určujících znaků. Prozradil ho až silný liverpoolský přízvuk, kterým pronesl: „Doprdele!" a do vysílačky spěšně dodal:“Tady Zane. Zdravotníka! Rychle!“ 

 

Londýn, 23.4.2011

Mycroft Holmes seděl v soukromé pracovně, kterou si zřídil v klubu Diogenes a napjatě čekal, jak dopadne složitá akce, kterou dal do pohybu.  
Pro muže jeho konexí nebylo, těžké vypátrat, že kapitána Watsona a jeho kolegy drží jeden menší lógarský náčelník jménem Malik Ghází.  
Bohužel Mycroftovi zdroje také odhalily, že Malik, který rovněž čile šeftuje s opiem, potřebuje pro své záměry momentálně víc přízeň Talibánu než spojenců a chystá se zajatce postoupit jim.  
Pokud měla být záchrana úspěšná, musela být rychlá, Mycroft měl na stanovení celého plánu jen třicet šest hodin. Naštěstí vhodný speciální tým, který měl politik díky své funkci k dispozici, už v místě působil a díky své běžné převážně protidrogové agendě, nebude jeho zásah nápadný.  
Tihle muži, kteří nosili neoznačené unoformy a oslovovali se výhradně přezdívkami, byli zvyklí na podivné rozkazy i zdánlivě šílené akce a Mycroftovi se už osvědčili.  
Bylo půl deváté večer a on už tu seděl nad sklenkou whisky skoro dvě hodiny. Na výsledku dnešní mise nezávisely jen životy tří lidí (možná nebyl přehnaně sentimentální, ale neměl rád zbytečné ztráty), ale hlavně bytí a nebytí jeho mladšího bratra.

Sherlockova duševní rovnováha nebyla už delší dobu nejlepší a tohle mohla být pslední rána. Mycroft nebyl zpočátku nadšený z Ireny Adlerové, považoval ji za příliš kluzkou a vypočítavou, jenže ho mile překvapila. Sherlock se vedle ní otřepal, což po předchozích zážitcích nutně potřeboval.  
Mycroftova zloba vůči otci po celé aféře kolem autorství písní hrozivě narostla. Ze začátku vůbec nepředpokládal, že je celá věc nahraná, ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že by Sieger zašel tak daleko, aby ohrozil pověst své zlaté slípky.  
Ale když začal sám do celé věci šťourat ve snaze Sherlocka očistit, šokovalo ho jak snadno doslova zakopával o důkazy proti Lžibrookovi. Otec to nemohl nevědět!  
Později, když už, bylo jasné, že Sherlock svůj sebevražedný pokus přežije, na otce zatlačil a ten se uraženě přiznal, ale bez jediné stopy lítosti. Vina byla vždy na druhých – copak mohl tušit, že média budou tak krvelačná nebo Sherlock taková citlivka?  
Mycroft si velice vyčítal, že podcenil nebezpečí hrozící slečně Adlerové, na ulici jí sice diskrétně doprovázeli už pár měsíců jeho lidé, ale ostrahu bytu podcenil. Nečekal, že by jí dali do bytu třeba bombu, ohrožením či zabitím řady nevinných lidí, by Sieger přitáhl nežádoucí pozornost. Tohle vlastně dost staromódní zápalné zařízení, politikovi na mysl nepřišlo – to Sieger byl stará škola a pamatoval, že ho v sedmdesátých letech používali nájemní vrazi právě pro omezené „vedlejší škody“.  
Hereččinu zběsilému útěku se vubec nedivil ani jí ho nevyčítal, ona neměla vůči Sherlockovi žádné morální závazky a i tak vydržela hodně dlouho.  
Po „Belgravii“, která byla opět fenomenálně úspěšná a zastínila i svou obdivovanou předchůdkyni, upadl Sherlock znovu do krize. Zesílily dávky kokinu i Sherlockova paranoia – už od Brookovy aféry byl chorobně opatrný na své hudební nápady. Všechny svoje poznámky, náčrty, rozpracované melodie i texty si pečlivě schraňoval a vozil všude sebou ve velkém kufru. Druhým se dostaly do rukou jen hotové věci. Značně to komplikovalo zkoušení i nahrávání, ale odmítl to dělat jinak.  
V napjaté atmosféře vznikla i pátá deska, tísnivá, paranoiou a elektronickými zvuky prosycená záležitost s názvem upomínajícím na strašidelnou legendu: „The Hounds of Baskerville“.

A pak přišel Berlín. Mycroft nikdy přesně nezjistil, co se tam doopravdy odehrálo, ale měl podezření na další sebevražedný pokus. Sherlock se o věci odmítl bavit, ale oficiálně muzikant v rauši rozstřílel stěnu svého hotelového apartmá.  
Vzteklý Sieger bez milosti na hodinu vyrazil celý bodyguardský tým a ti lidé o svém selhání také nechtěli moc mluvit, ale Mycroft vydedukoval, že se Sherlock trikem zmocnil něčí pistole, ale než ji stihl obrátit proti sobě, pokusil se mu ji některý ze strážců vyrvat a protože se mu nedařilo, raději celý zásobník vyprázdnil do zdi.  
Sherlock samozřejmě nemohl zůstat bez ochranky a tak byl angažován tým Viktora Trevora.

Bylo by to legrační, kdyby to nebylo zároveň tragické. Sieger Holmes, který tak nestydatě zneužíval lepších lidských vlastností, schpnosti k někomu něco cíti a bát se o druhé, stále neúnavně věřil v převahu lidské špatnost. Stále doufal, že lidé, kterými Sherlocka obklopoval, budou samozřejmě stejně vypočítaví a cyničtí jako on sám a stále znovu byl překvapen, když projevili vůči jeho synovi opravdové city a on je musel honem odstavit.

To byl případ i pana Trevora. Snad otec předpokládal, že bývalý voják s ruskými předky bude tvrdý a bezcitný, ovšem Viktor měl silně vyvinutý smysl pro čest a kamarádství v těžkých časech – a také ve své široké hrudu stejně široké slovanské srdce.  
Nebyl to Sherlockův typ, ani trochu, skoro dvoumetrový, tmavooký s kaštanovými vlasy. A Sherlock nebyl v nejlepším rozpoložení pro hledání nových přátel, Irenin incident ho vyděsil a on se izoloval od lidí víc než kdy předtím.  
Jenže byl tak zoufale osamělý, znovu se začal přibližovat samému dnu. Viktor byl tu, byl silný, laskavý a pravděpodobně Mycroftova bratra opravdu miloval.  
Stal se prvním Sherlockovým milencem po mnoha letech, dost pravděpodobně prvním od Johna. To byla čistě Mycroftova dedukce, houslista se o svém intimním životě s nikým nebavil.  
Kdysi se mu zkoušel procpat do postele Brook, ale Sherlocka na tom podlézavém tvorovi instinktivně něco odpuzovalo, ale jinak nikdo nebyl.  
Sieger se domníval, že synovy lidské potřeby pokryjí objednaní společníci na jednu noc, hlavně žádné vazby. Jenže Sherlock nepotřeboval chvilkové uspokojení, většině těhle krasavců vrazil do ruky bankovku vysoké hodnoty a obratem je vyrazil.  
Jen vzácně, když byl příliš nabuzený kokainem a zkrátka potřeboval upustit páru, nechal si udělat blow job a pak je zas s tučným dýškem vvyhodil. Nikdy s nikým nestrávil celou noc a vyhýbal se jakýmkoli důvěrnostem, ne proto, že by mu to tak vyhovovalo, ale protože bál vtáhnout do své blízkosti někoho dalšího. Jako by Sieger bez tak neměl dost „rukojmích“.

Jenže Viktor se ničeho a nikoho nebál, neměl blízké příbuzné a ačkoliv mu záleželo na mužích z jeho týmu, ti se o sebe dovedli postarat.  
Starému to začalo unikat, trvalo mů půl roku než si uvědomil, že vztah jeho syna s šéfem bezpečnostního týmu není pouze fyzický. Následně zkusil Trevora klasicky nejprve podplatit a pak zastrašit, ale Viktor se mu vysmál. Bylo těžké mu něčím hrozit, byl si oprávněně jistý loajalitou svých mužů a snad v tom byla i trocha ruského fatalismu.  
Uběhl měsíc, měsíc zdánlivého klidu, kdy Sieger přežvykoval tohle nepoddajné sousto a pak přišel 2. červen a basilejský konzert.  
Když Sherlock po vystoupení opuštěl zadním vchodem sál, měla v uličce čekat jen skupinka akreditovaných novinářů, ochranka zkontrolovala jejich legitimace.  
Jenže se staly dvě věci. Do prostoru se pokusila vtrhnout skupinka ječících fanoušku a zatím, co se zbytek týmu vypořádával s tímhle problémem, jeden z zástupce tisku vytáhl z fotografické brašky pistoli, první ránu zamířil na Sherlocka, ale šla mimo, další dvě napálil do břicha Viktorovi, který se pochopitelně před Sherlocka vrhnul a dalšími dvěma se pokusil odradit od pronásledování zbytek týmu..  
Neutekl daleko, Viktorovi lidé nebyli žádní začátečníci. Bohužel jejich šéf sám nepřežil cestu do nemocnice, Sherlock jel v sanitce s ním a byl v takovém stavu, že si ho ve špitálu museli nechat.  
Mycroftovi zavolal zděšený Lestrade, ten téměř vždycky volal jemu a nikoliv starému. Politik přerušil jednání v Macau a sedl na nejbližší letadlo. Věděl, že he zle.

Švýcarská policie samozřejmě zahájila vyšetřování. Útočník se jmenoval Adalbert Grunner, pocházel z Bonnu a měl za sebou několik násilných incidentů, ale nikdy předtím nepoužil zbraň. Novinářskou legitimaci i fotografickou brašnu ukradl, v mezičase se na policii přihlásil pravý majitel. O motivech svého činu odmítl Gruner vypovídat.  
Celé to bylo podivné, nikdy se nevypátral původ zbraně, náhlé zjevení drzých fanoušků v pravou chvíli bylo podezřelé, k tomu třeba přičíst fakt, že měl Gruner k ruce nejlepší advokáty – Mycoftovi se nepodařilo zjistit, kdo je platí.  
Pachatel to uhrál na nepříčetnost, dle posudku špičkového psychiatra trpěl do té doby neodhalenou schizofrenií. Čekal ho fešácký blázinec, odkud si ho chtěl Mycroft vypůjčit a s pomocí svých lidí vyslechnou doopravdy. Než to stihl udělat, Gruner se příhodně oběsil na prostěradle – podezřelé zanedbání předpisů.  
Sherlock byl naprosto na dně, ale trval na tom, že Viktorovi zaplatí slušný pohřeb s pravoslavným knězem. Mycroft dohlédl, aby to proběhlo bez novinářů, přítomni byli poute lidé ze Sherlockova týmu a hudebník sám. Ten strávil celý obřad beze slova s černými brýlemi na očích v zadní řadě, ale Mycroft věděl, že se nechal přivézt hodinu před ceremonií a tu strávil s Viktorem sám.  
Hoši z ochranky chtěli zůstat, věděli jaký vztah pojil jejich šéfa s jeho zaměstnavatelem, ale Sherlock striktně odmítl. Ovšem nechal jim vyplatit odstupné ve výši půlročního platu.  
O měsíc později se na veřejnosti škaredě pohádal s Lestradem, vybral si úplně banální opomenutí, kvůli kterému na něj sprostě řval před spoustou svědků a pak ho na hodinu vyrazil. Kdo Sherlocka dobře znal, věděl, že nikdy nemluví vulgárně. Taky nechal potají, Mycroftovým prostřednictvím, vyplatit vysoké odstupné i Gregovi.  
Tak se stalo, že mladého houslistu náhle obklopili samí noví lidé. Nakonec, krátce po Gregovi odešla i Sherlockova dlouholetá vizážistka, údajně už chtěla na odpočinek. Na ni se Sherlock evidentně nedokázal přimět škaredě řvát, ale nějak jí přesvědčit musel.

Za takových okolností začal Sherlock skládat hudbu pro své šesté řadové album. A mělo být už jenom hůř – zemřela jejich maminka, unavené srdce ji zradilo. Pro hudebníka to byla další velká rána a taky Sieger začal panikařit, ztrácel své figurky proti synovi.  
Mycroft si při pomyšlení na otce pohrdavě odfrkl: vlastně to byl zbabělec, rád vyhrožoval druhým smrtí, ale vlastně se tohohle temného mystéria bál. Bál se myšlenky na vlastní konec a štítil se každého skutečného doteku téhle neúplatné dámy.  
Už dávno, když jeden jejich sluha podlehl nečekaně mrtvici, skoro utekl z domu, aby se na něj nemusel podívat a nechal všechny nepříjemnosti s tím spojené vybavit svou ženu.  
Forda přišli do nemocnoce identifikovat matka s Mycroftem, protože otec nechtěl. Také zařídili celý pohřeb na kterém se Sieger tvářil,že by byl raději jinde. To jen před kamerami hrál zdrceného otce.  
A nyní to bylo v bleděmodrém totéž, ani na svou dlouho trápenou ženu se nedokázal podívat, ačkoliv vypadala tak klidně, prostě usnula a ráno se nevzbudila. Všechno musel samozřejmě zařídit Mycroft – ne že by mu to vadilo, raději měl tuhle záležitost ve své režii.  
Za takové situace se Mycroft o bratra čím dál víc bál. Nejraději by Siegerovi osobně zakroutil krkem, ale to by byl příliš snadný konec takového bastarda. Ne, že by si s myšlenkou otcovraždy nepohrával, ale starý se obklopoval ochrankou velmi důkladně.  
Také musel myslet na Sherlocka. Nesměl udělat nic, čím by pohřbil jeho kariéru, protože jeho bratr hudbu k životu bytostně potřeboval.  
Mycroftovým nejnadějnějším plánem bylo, prokázat otci objednání Viktorovy vraždy, ale pořád to mělo své háčky. Vlastně jakékoliv odhalení Siegerových praktik by vrhlo stín na bratrovu kariéru, už by se nikdy nezbavil otázek na otce. Co všechno věděl o jeho činech. Stupidní dotazy, proč se mu nepostavil. Copak by nešlo nějak Siegera vymazat, začít úplně odznova bez něj?  
Zatím, co se Mycroft trápil podobnými otázkami, přišla krize s kapitánem Watsonem a politik si uvědomoval, že tohle by mohla být ta příslovečná poslední kapka.

Konečně zazvonil šifrovaný telefon a Mycroft ho nedočkavě zvedl k uchu. Ačkoliv vyslechl celý, bezmála čtyřicetiminutový report zdánlivě v klidu, a ovládl hlas natolik, aby se věcně zeptal na řadu detailů, Anthea, která seděla tiše naproti němu neměla problém z jeho tváře vyčíst výsledek.  
Jakmile zavěsil, na její nevyslovenlu otázku jen kývnul a pak ho čekal důležitý telefonát do Stuttgartu. Tam se momentálně nacházel Sherlock, na počátku svého jihoněmecko-švýcarského turné, které měl zakončit slavnostní křest nové desky 10. května v Ženevě.  
Jakmile se na druhé straně ozval sytý baryton jeho bratra, stačil říct jen: „Tady Mycroft, je mi to velice líto Sherlocku ...“ a spojení se přerušilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moc Vám děkuju za přízeň, kterou téhle povídce věnujete. Samozřejmě vždycky doufám, že se moje práce bude líbit, ale zájem jaký projevujete je úžasný. Všechny komentáře mi udělaly neskutečnou radost!  
> Vím, že jsem Vás touhle kapitolou nepotěšila a předpokládám, že mi to dáte "sežrat". V pořádku, jen prosím nepřestávejte číst, ještě jsem s osudy hudebního Sherlocka neskončila.


	7. 7.7.7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vrátíme se zpátky k Johnovi a pak se podíváme, jak de celého příběhu zapadá slečna Hawkinsová.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vím, že Vás tahle kapitola nijak nerozjuchá, obzvlášť po tom, co bylo řečeno minule, ale ještě mám v rukávu nějaké to eso.

provincie Lógar, 24.4.2011

Americký velitel, plukovník Mike Darbowski se nedokázal zbavit pocitu úlevy, když něčekaní návštěvníci z jeho základny zase zmizeli. O tomhle černém komandu slyšel a byl si jistý, že jeho vlast má podobné uskupení na špinavou práci, které se taktéž tváří, že vlastně neexistuje, ale hostit je pod svou třechou bylo – zvláštní.  
Nepožádali by o krátkodobý azyl, kdyby nemuseli. Včera ve večerních hodinách během své mise narazili na britské zajatce, kteří potřebovali urgentně lékařskou pomoc a základna pod Darbowského velením byla nejblíž.  
Pomoct spojencům v nouzi se patřilo, vždyť příště mohou být zraněni jeho chlapci a britský doktor bude první po ruce.  
Bohužel pro jednoho z Angličanů už mnoho udělat nemohli, zemřel dřív než se vůbec na americkou bázi dostal.  
Podle doktora neměl šanci, kulka roztrhla levou podklíčkovou tepnu, musel vykrvácet v řádu minut.  
Dalším dvěma samozřejmě nabídli svou nejlepší péči, major měl kompikovanou frakturu stehenní kosti, už několik dnů starou a v polních podmínkách víc než slušně ošetřenou, ale bylo pochybné, zda se ještě plně uzdraví. Seržant měl pouze vykloubený kotník, ten se zotaví bez problémů. Už poslali zprávu na jejich domovskou základnu a dnes odpoledne si Britové pro své muže přijedou.  
Také poskytli ošetření jednomu z tajemných černých mužů, i on utrpěl zásah do ramene, naštěstí tahle střela minula artérii. Ovšem speciálové si vyžádali jen nejnutnější ošetření, u kterého byl přítomen velitel záhadného týmu, snad aby jeho člověk pod anestezií nemluvil. Také si svého kamaráda odvezli, Darbowski ani nechtěl vědět, kam vlastně.  
Raději se šel připravit na příjezd spojenců, nikdy nebylo moc příjemné předávat mrtvého. Podle všeho zachránil svému veliteli život, nejspíš ho čeká nějaké vyznamenání in memoriam.  
Darbowski se ušklíbl, neměl by podobné pocty znevažovat a před muži by to nahlas nepřiznal, ale byl v armádě už dost dlouho, aby věděl, že kousek kovu na barevné stužce mladého kluka nenahradí.

 

Londýn, 26.4.2011

V armádě má všechno svůj řád a na většinu situací existují předpisy, takže se další události daly do pohybu v zaběhnutých kolejích.  
Jako všichny ostatní vojáci, kterým osud nepřál, putovala nová oběť afgánského konfliktu zpět do vlasti, konkrétně do nemocnice Johna Radcliffa v Oxfordu, kde ji čekalo povinné ohledání od britského patologa. Nic mimořádného, o totožnosti nebylo sporu, takže žádné zdlouhavé DNA testy, také příčina smrti nebyla nic záhadného. Anglický lékař mohl jen potvrdit zjištění svého transatlantického kolegy o roztržení podklíčkové tepny.  
Dalším důležitým bodem toho neveselého seznamu, bylo oznámení příbuzným. Major Leslie Perkins, důstojník vyškolený na takové pochůzky si prostudoval dokumenty: zemřelý na prvním místě neuvedl manželku, nýbrž sestru, paní Harriet Watson-Larkinovou. Možná měla odolnější nervy, to ostatně nebyla Perkinsova věc, tak jako tak to nebude návštěva nijak příjemná.  
Perkins byl trochu zaražen tím, že ho paní Watsonová, zdá se, očekávala. Nejdřív si prostě myslel, že pečlivě sledovala zprávy a cosi vytušila, ale ona řekla: „Johnny … totiž, jeden Johnnyho kamarád už mi volal, … měl pocit, že bych se to měla dozvědět od něj.“  
Perkins pokrčil rameny – i to se stávalo, ačkoliv to nebylo předpisové, ale chápal to. Pokračoval tedy jak byl zvyklý, vyjádřením soustrasti a ujištěním, že bratr paní Watsonové byl skvělý a kompetentní voják. Pak přešel k praktičtějším otázkám, jen zaváhal – nebylo by lepší projednat tohle s vdovou?  
„Kdepak. O tyhle věci se postarám já, vím co si Johnny přál. Mary to samozřejmě oznámíte, ale … abyste rozumněl. Než bratr naposledy odjel, měli mezi sebou … jisté problémy a proto … ve všech dokladech uvedl na prvním místě mě.“  
Perkins si v duchu povzdechl, jen aby z toho nebyla zas nějaká trapná aféra, nedej Bože ponižující bitka na pohřbu jako u nedávného Conollyho případu.  
Následující den doprovodil Harriet Watsonovou do oxfordské Radcliffovy nemocnice. Opět to nebyl jeho problém, ale překvapilo ho, jak málo je bratrovi podobná, krom světlých vlasů a střední postavy neshledával nic. On ovšem kapitána Watsona nikdy živého nepotkal, možná, že jinak by rozeznal shodnou mimiku či výraz tváře.  
Napomenul se, že přemýšlí o hloupostech a odvedl madam Watsonovou z márnice do své kanceláře, bylo třeba domluvit podrobnosti pohřbu, protože kapitán Watson měl nárok na plné vojenské pocty a vzhledem k okolnostem bylo ve hře i posmrtné vyznamenání za statečnost.

 

Basilej, 1.5.2011

Dimmock byl překvapen, že jeho zaměstnavatel sleduje zprávy. Holmese většinou světové dění nezajímalo, bylo mu fuk, kdo bude příštím americkým prezidentem, jak dopadlo fotbalové utkání Manchesteru s Bayernem Mnichov nebo čím na sebe upozornily jiné celebrity.  
Proto šéf ochranky zvědavě zůstal stát na místě a škvírou mezi dveřmi nahlížel do apartmá. Byl to hlavní zpravodajský kanál BBC a zrovna běžely záběry z nějakého vojenského pohřbu, Dimmock se zaposluchal.  
Kamera ukazovala shromáždění lidí před katolickým kostelem „Naší Paní Růžencové“ na Old Merylebone Road, k tomu hlas vojákova nadřízeného důstojníka a komentátorovu poznámku, že dotyčný byl při incidentů sám vážně zraněn – skutečně o chvíli později ho ukázali na invalidním vozíku.  
Británie si svých mužů vážila a málokterý pohřeb padlého vojáka proběhl bez povšimnutí, ale tomuhle věnovaly zprávy více prostoru, jednak protože byl členem zdravotního týmu, měl nezvykle vysokou hodnost a také, jak Dimmock pochopil, zachránil svým kolegům život.  
Bodyguard byl k podobným tématům citlivý, tak přimrazeně sledoval celý zbytek poměrně dlouhé reportáže: příjezd pohřebního průvodu, čestnou salvu, cestu rakve zahalené vlajkou do kostela, dojaté hlasy blízkých, až po závěr, kdy voják na ramenou svých kamarádů chrám zase opustil, aby svou cestu zakončil v islingtonském krematoriu.  
Najednou sebou Dimmock trhnul, protože Sherlock televizi vypnul. Bodyguard se otřepal: vždyť tu takhle tvrdnul snad deset minut!  
Chvíli si lámal hlavu otázkou, co Holmese mohlo na pohřbu cizího člověka zajímat, ale pak jeho pozornost znovu rozptýlilo zvonění mobilu. Strážce byl tak zpitomělý, že mu vteřinu trvalu poznání, že není jeho.  
Sherlock líně uchopil svůj přístroj, s úšklebkem pohlédl na displej a hovor přijal.

Samozřemě, že totožná reportáž byla k vidění i v Londýně, takže nervózní Sieger Holmes žhavil linku. Nelíbilo se mu, jak náhle ztrácí páky na syna, jednu po druhé. Smrt mu dělala stále další škrty přes rozpočet. Neměl si s ní zahrávat a zlikvidovat Trevora, bylo to zbrklé a ztratil cennou figurku. Měl vymyslet něco lepšího.  
Momentálně už rozjížděl další plán, další známost, jež měla přitáhnout pozornost a poslední, co potřeboval, bylo, aby deprimovaný Sherlock svou účast odpískal. Ještě pořád měl v rukávu Hudsonovou a Lestrada, na druhou stranu se musel bát, aby se jim taky něco doopravdy nestalo. Konec konců té bábě bylo sedmdesát.  
Už si chystal sadu výhružek podpálením klubu a policejní razií kvůli trávě, ale překvapil ho ledově klidný hlas jeho syna.

„Ne, nemám v úmyslu zrušit večeři se slečnou Hawkinsovou. Naopak nesmírně se na ni těším!“ odpovídal mladší Holmes ledově do telefonu, po chvilce pokračoval: „Ne nemyslím to ironicky, už se nemůžu dočkat … copak? Neříkej, že se ti to najednou nelíbí? Tak jako tak to už nelze odvolat, myslím, že jejího otce by se to dotklo a nyní mne omluv, je na čase vyrazit!“  
Pak se obrátil ke dveřím: „Když už tu postávíte pane Dimmocku, tak nechte přistavit auto, jen co se převléknu, vyrazíme!“  
„Ale ...ale ...“ vykoktal strážce, ztrapněný, že se nechal nachytat: „Není to zbytečně brzo? Máte stůl až na devátou.“  
„Já vím, ale ještě se potřebuju někde zastavit.“  
Dimmock nasucho polknul, tohle znělo podezřele, taková zastávka mohla být docela dobře drogovou akvizicí, ale nemohl dost dobře odmítnout.  
Fakt, že dle Holmesových pokynů opustili centrum města mířili na jakousi Hörnliallee, šéfa ochranky zrovna neuklidnil. Teprve když minuli dlouhou zeď a zastavili u majestátního vstupu, si Dimmock uvědomil, že tady skončil jeho předchůdce a příjemně mu z toho nebylo.  
Trochu nesměle a s diskrétním odstupem následoval svého zaměstnavatele do areálu, po jednotlivých chodníčcích a skrz různá oddělení, v houstnoucím šeru naplněná mihotavým světlem svíček.  
Proto Holmese zaujala reportáž o padlém vojákovi? Žei on svým životem zachránil druhé?  
Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, Dimmock byl rád, když se zas vrátili do auta a zamířili zpět do města na schůzku se slečnou Hawkinsovou.

Do vyhlášeného podniku Cheval Blanc, dorazila Janine s lehkým zpožděním, její hostitel už tu seděl. Jako vždy mu to slušelo, skoro litovala, že se věci mají takhle a nic z toho doopravdy nebude.  
Už měli dvě schůzky v Londýně, vždy v některém prvotřídním podniku, kde byli zaručeně zpozorováni. Jestli byla něčím překvapená, tak přístupem Sherlocka Holmese. Navzdory své nelichotivé pověsti byl pokaždé zdvořilost sama, nejen k ní, ale i k obsluhujícímu personálu.  
Ačkoliv, když si byl jist, že nikdo není v doslechu, bavil se o účelu jejich schůzek celkem otevřeně a vůči ostatním návštěvníkům si nebral servítky. Ovšem Janine se bavila, královsky se bavila.  
Dnes byl ovšem Sherlock zamlklejší než předchozí večery. Nedalo jí to, aby se nezeptala. Překvapivě upřimně odpověděl, že dnes měl pohřeb jeden jeho kamarád ze školy.  
„Víc než jen kamarád?“ snad to ani nemyslela jako otázku, od začátku tušila, že Sherlocka Holmese nepřitahují ženy. Vlastně bylo zvláštní, že se o tom v bulváru téměř nepsalo – ji všechny jeho „oficiální“ známosti nepřesvědčily.  
Když kývl, trochu nejistě dodala: „To je mi líto. Ale … jestli ti není nejlíp, mohl ses omluvit. Můžeme se sejít jindy.“  
„Ne, to je vpořádku. Neviděli jseme se prakticky deset let. A pak, my dva spolu máme obchodní jednání, ne?“  
„Já vím, ale za jiných okolností bych se nebránila vylepšit ho trochou zábavy.“ pak se při pohledu na jeho kamennou tvář zarazila: „Ale takhle je to v pohodě, vlastně se bavím i tak. Nečeklala jsem, že budeš až tak dobrý společník.“  
„Nerad ti beru iluze o tvém šarmu, drahá Janine, ale něco od tebe chci.“  
„To jsme dva! Já chci svoje jméno a svou tvář na prvních stránkách!“  
„To dobře vím a mám pro tebe nabídku, lepší než ten stereotypní plán mého drahého otce.“ při posledních slovech si téměř odplivl.  
„Hádám, že tatíčkovi se to zamlouvat nebude.“  
„Tvému zaručeně ano a co se týká mého, ten už nám pak nebude dělat starosti.“  
„A co z toho budu mít já?“  
„První stránky novin na tak dlouho, dokud to tvůj otec vydrží rozmazávat. Až se příště setkáme, předám ti paměťové zařízení plné informací. Chci aby je tvůj otec otiskl. Až pochopí o co jde, rád to udělá, je to něco z čeho budou všechny jeho tituly od solidních až po bulvární žít celé měsíce.  
A ty budeš jeho exluzivní zdroj!“  
„Myslíš hned po tobě, ne?“  
„Rád ti přenechám místo ve světle reflektorů. A vymysli si k tomu jakoukoliv historku, co se ti bude hodit. Nic nepořu: že jsem takový nebo makový milenec, že jsme zasnoubení a plánujeme mít deset dětí, cokoliv ti pomůže se úspěšně prodat ...a prodat tenhle příběh!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za Vaši přízeň a jako vždy pár věcných poznámek:
> 
> Moje orientace v armádních záležitostech je dost povrchní, tak jen doufám, že plukovník je dost velká šarže na velení menší základně (v serálu MASH to stačilo)
> 
> Ačkoliv jsem našla informace, jak standartně probíhá návrat mrtvých britských vojáků ze zahraničí do vlasti, nikde jsem nenašla časový rámec, takže jsem to kvůli příběhu vzala celkem hopem (hádám, že v reálu je proces o něco pomalejší).  
> Také na onu smutnou návštěvu chodí vždy důstojníci dva - můžete to brát tak, že jsem toho druhého jen nezmínila.
> 
> A všechna jmenovitě zmíněná místa v téhle kapitole opravdu existují.
> 
>  
> 
> Jinak pevně doufám, že budete číst až do konce a budu velmi vděčná za Vaše názory a postřehy.


	8. 8.8.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touhle kapitolou Vám opět radost neudělám, kapesníky k ruce. Ale nepropadejte ještě úplné depresi, ještě bude dvě kapitoly o čem vyprávět.

Londýn, 10.5.2011

Janine seděla v autě vedle otce a žmoulala v kapse malou sametovou krabičku. Bylo to od ní nezvykle sentimentální, ale však se to nikdo nedozví.  
Pokud někdo, některý číšník nebo jiný host, postřehl, jak ji dostala, nejspíš věřil, že to byla žádost o ruku, protože se v takových obalech běžně skrýval prsten.

„Tvá vstupenka ke slávě!“  
S těmito slovy jí přesně před týdnem Sherlock Holmes krabičku předal v luxusní restauraci na břehu Ženevského jezera.  
Namísto prstenu obsahovala velkokapacitní flešku, jejíž senzační obsah ještě v noci zběžně prolétla a okamžitě zavolala otci.  
C. A. Magnussena, majitele jednoho z největších mediálních impérií v Evropě už jen málo co v životě překvapilo, ale pokud je obsah flešky pravdivý, pak je to bomba! Okamžitě sehnal svého nejlepšího investigativního reportéra a dal přistavit soukromé letadlo.  
Přes noc dali dohromady historku, která Janine se zveřejněním materiálu spojovala daleko chytlavěji než nějaká obchodní dohoda, veřejnost byla přes svou touhu po skandálech v hloubi duše romantická a chtěla velké příběhy o lásce.  
Magnussenův nejschopnější muž neměl o pravosti materiálu pochyby, ostatně je neměl ani sám magnát – nebyl hloupý a z toho, co se o Holmesových proslýchalo si poskládal jistý obrázek. Dokonce trochu váhal, zda má Janine pustit blíž k takovému člověku, ale to by si starý Holmes mohl zkusit se na jeho dceru jen křivě podívat. Ostatně se zdálo, že mladému už také došla trpělivost.  
Právě cíle a motivy mladého hudebníka Magnussena zajímaly, dcera mu slíbila, že při další schůzce se Sherlockem na tohle téma promluví a případně dojedná setkání mezi ním a svým otcem.  
Ale k tomu už nedošlo, někdy v době, kdy C. A. Magnussen nasedal do letadla směr Londýn, mladý houslista udělal svůj krok do prázdna.

Janine se to dozvěděla až o pár hodin později, v Laussane, kde točila raklamu pro společnost Piaget - byla tváří jejich nové dámské kolekce.  
Byla natolik šokovaná, že se musela omluvit a přerušit práci, nějak se dostala zpátky do hotelu a už, už sahala po mobilu, že zavolá otci a celou akci zruší. Navzdory vší drzosti jí nepřišlo správné, takhle si postavit kariéru na něčí smrti.  
Ale v momentě, kdy procházela telefonním seznamem se jí oči rozšířily poznáním: on to věděl! V momentě, kdy jí předestíral svůj plán už to věděl! Proto použil frázi, že nic nepopře, když mohl stejně dobře říct, že její verzi podpoří! Jeho sebevražda neby žádný náhlý zkrat, plánoval to celou dobu a dal jí předem volnou ruku.  
Stejně otci zavolala. Náhle cítila strašlivý vztek, vysypání vší špíny na Siegera Holmese se stalo víc než jen otázkou mediální slávy.  
Během pár schůzek si zvykla na myšlenu, že se se Sherlockem budou do budoucna vídat. Ne jako milenci, samozřejmě, že ne! Ale jako bývalí spiklenci s přátelskou slabostí pro druhého.  
Dokázala si snadno představit, že se za deset let potkají někde na Oscarech a Sherlock jí přátelsky špitne do ucha, že její momentální společník užívá prášky na potenci, nebo aby si nepřipíjela s tou či onou kolegyní, neb budou v drinku laxativa.  
Ona Sherlockův skutečný příběh prodá, jak nejlépe bude umět! A bude se proto přetvařovat, předstírat a manipulovat, co jí síly budou stačit.

Dnes tedy jela na Sherlockův pohřeb v roli více méně snoubenky, poslední velké lásky. Noviny jejího otce mezitím začaly otiskovat exkluzivní materiál, dodaný nešťastným hudebníkem.  
Šokující informace o praktikách „starostlivého tatíčka“ Holmese už začala přebírat i jiná média a to ještě dřív, než byly publikovány ty největší pecky o jednom selhavším a jiném dokonaném plánu vraždy.  
Dávalo to celé atmosféře kolem nepříjemnoho a osamělého hudebníka úpně jiné vyznění, vysvětlovalo to i jeho poslední, zoufalý čin. Janine měla tušení, že poslední kapkou byl onen zemřelý dávný přítel, ale nechala si to pro sebe.  
Navenek si s podporou otce stála za tím, že se tak stalo kvůli ní, ze strachu, že přitáhne Siegerovu pomstu i na Janine. To byla velmi působivá a uvěřitelná pohádka a Janine se za ni dnes už nestyděla, zopakovala si v duchu pečlivě všechno, co jí kdy Sherlock Holmes řekl a věřila, že by jí to schválil.  
Co víc, on přesně odhadl, za jaký konec to Janine a její mocný otec vezmou a nejspíš i to, co bude logicky následovat.

Dva dny po synově smrti a den po prvních novinových článcích, ji přišel Sieger Holmes navštívit. Žádal aby okamžitě zastavila další příspěvky v podobném duchu a odvolala svá dřívější prohlášení do médií.  
Nejdřív nabízel výměnou kontakt na jistého známého režiséra, ale když neprojevila zájem, pronesl několik zakuklených výhružek ohledně její pěkné tváře a figury. Bodyguard ho vyhodil a Janine okamžitě volala otci.  
Samotného C. A. Magnusena poctil návštěvou starý Holmes ten samý večer. Pokud novinový magnát očekával poníženou omluvu za úlet pod vlivem pocuchaných nervů, byl zklamán.  
Holmes se tvářil, že je z jeho strany vše v pořádku a naopak by si měli promluvit o Charlesově neposlušné dceři. Když pochopil, že Janine má otcovu plnou podporu, dopustil se ten blázen nepředstavitelného idiotismu a pronesl několik hrozeb nejen ve vztahu k ní, ale dovolil si zmínit i šest dalších Magnussenových potomků z jiných vztahů.  
Charlesi Augustu Magnussenovi se nepřezdívalo „Severská žralok“ pro nic za nic, byl to tvrdý muž jdoucí přes mrtvoly. Provozoval řadu bulvárních plátků, které se po větší prodej neštítily téměř ničeho, a zároveň měl v portfoliu i nadmíru seriózní tituly, které se věnovaly špičkové investigativní žurnalistice, včetně těch nejožehavějších politických kauz – vyhrožovali mu kapitáni průmyslu, ministři i hlavy států aniž hnul brvou.  
A tenhle človíček se odvažuje dělat narážky na bezpečí Charlesových potomků pod jeho vlastní střechou? Jestli Žralok k někomu něco cítil, pak to byly jeho děti. Cokoliv si zamanuly, bylo mu svaté. Janine chtěla být herečkou – dobrá! Kdyby si usmyslela být kadeřnicí, s jeho podporou bude mít do pěti let největší kadeřnický řetězec na světě!  
Holmes byl vyhozen stejně jako o pár hodin dříve a kdo Magnussena znal, nepochyboval při pohledu na jeho výraz, že celá záležitost přešla do velmi osobní roviny.  
Během hodiny obvolal šéfredaktory svých méně seriózních plátků a dal jim příkaz oprostit se od dostupných faktů a fabulovat o Siegeru Holmesovi v co nejčernějším světle.

Dnes coby správný otec doprovázel svou zdrcenou dceru na pohřeb. Samozřejmě pro nej byla celá záležitost neskutečně dobrý byznys a pro Janine velká reklama. Přesto měl dojem, že celá věc dcerou otřásla. Měl-li být upřimný, jím ve skrytu duše taky – dokázal ještě nějak zpracovat, že někteří lidí děti nechtěli a když se jim připletly do života, vylévají si na nich zlost. Ale pořídit si potomky jako chovné psy pro sbírání cen? To i ti zatracení čoklaři svoje svěřence milovali víc!  
Z poza kouřových skel se, sám nepovšimnut, díval ven. Celá Hoop Lane byla lemována davy, mnozí měli v rukou transparenty, oděvy imitující Holmesův obvyklý styl, na tvářich slzy.

Ve voze před Magnussenovými seděl vyčerpaně působící Mycroft Holmes. Obsah novinových článků mu sice působil jisté uspokojení, ale přesto na něj dění posledních dnů dolehlo. Pohřeb zařizoval opět on sám a byl překvapen, kolik bratrových známých se chtělo zúčastnit.  
Greg Lestrade a Marta Hudsonová ho nezaskočili, vlastně ani slečna Adlerová. Zato když mu zavolal Tony Kowalski, bývalý zástupce Vikrora Trevora a nyní nový šéf jeho týmu, nemohl si pomoci a byl dojat.  
Kowalski trochu neohrabaně vysvětlil, že by si jeho hoši považovali za čest, kdyby směli nést rakev, ale samozřejmě, pokud má pan Holmes někoho vhodnějšího … Mycroft se spontánně rozhodl, že nabídku přijme.

Náhle politika vzala za ruku a povzbudivě stiskla jeho asistentka. Bez váhání stisk opětoval a když opustili automobil, znovu ji vzal za ruku. Už bylo na čase té komedie nechat.  
Co k Anthee cítí, věděl už delší dobu, stejně jako fakt, že jeho city jsou opětovány. Ale na veřejnosti byli oba velmi opatrní. Mycroft dosud z větší části unikal otcovu tlaku, ačkoliv nedokázal úplně zatajit pouto k matce a bratrům. Prozrazení jeho vztahu k Anthee nechtěl riskovat a prezentoval ho jako přísně pracovní.  
Sieger jednou testoval vody a zkoušel syna přesvědčit, aby osobní asistentku vyměnil. Mycroft to ale ustál bez ztráty kytičky.

„Proč bych ji měl měnit, je mimořádně schopná a perfektně se osvědčila.“  
„Mohl bych ti dohodit někoho stejně kvalifikovaného.“  
„Pochybuji! A i kdyby, pokud bude donášet tobě, znamená to, že bude za dostatečný peníz prodávat informace komukol dalšímu. A já se tu nebavím o nějakých ubohých smlouvách s nahrávacími firmami ...“  
„No dovol Mycrofte! Ty smlouvy jsou milionové a víš, co mi daly práce?“  
„Pořád jsou to jen bezvýznamnosti! Tady jde o bezpečnost Británie a nedovolím aby jí ohrožoval ten tvůj diktátorský komplex. Tvoje lidi ve svém úřadě nechci!“  
Otce tím naštval, ale úspěšně odvedl jeho pozornost od Anthey. Pro jistotu ale následně rozšířil svůj security tým. Jeden muž, který s nimi chodil úplně všude, měl za úkol chránit právě ji.

Sally Donovanová brečela, doopravdy. Cítila se provinile, že za celých deset měsíců svého angažmá nic neudělala. Přinejmenším ten poslední půl rok od smrti paní Holmesové měla dost jasno, jak se věci mají a hleděla jen na vlastní záchranu.  
Kráčela provázená z jedné strany Ianem Dimmockem, z druhé Philem Andersonem do pološerem naplněné pseudorománské kaple a překvapeně zjišťovala, kolk přišlo lidí. Nejen davy v ulicích, ale přímo zde, mnoho jiných celebrot, ale hlavně řada těch, co pro Holmese pracovali před ní. Poznala starou dobrou Hudsonovou, kterou Mycroft Holmes pozval do první řady. Stejně jako jejího obdivovaného kolegu Grega – ten vypadal obzvlášť zlomeně.  
Pak otočila hlavu opačním směrem a překvapeně zamrkala, klame ji snad zrak?  
„Oh, dobrý den! Tedy on není moc dobrý, já vím ...ale … chci říct, ano poznáváte mě správně … ehm, opravdu jsme se už viděly, tedy při takové příšerné příležitosti ...“ dívka k Sally natáhla ruku a rozpačitě se usmála.  
„Ano, vy jste ta … doktorka ze Riviera-Chablais, … omlovám se nepamatuju si vaše jméno.“ vypravila ze sebe Sally.  
„Molly … Molly Hooperová.“  
„Aha, … ehm to jezdíte na pohřby všem svým …“ Sally zaváhala, jak to nazvat: „... pacientům? Nebo je tohle výjimka, protože byl slavný?“  
„Oh, já byla vždycky jeho fanynka … už na škole … totiž, chodili jsme spolu do třídy na střední, ne že by si mě zvlášť všímal … mě si lidi moc nevšímají. Ale občas jsem mu napsala … mail, vzkaz na facebooku a tak, někdy mi i odpověděl, takže si mě asi vážně pamatoval …“  
Sally vyvalila oči: „Ale co jste dělala ve Švýcarsku?“  
„Svět je malej, že jo?“ znovu se nervźně zasmála: „Můj přítel je odtud … chtěla jsem práci tak abychom mohli být spolu, nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že … že zrovna tam … že vůbec při mojí kvalifikaci budu mít znova něco společného se Sherlockem.“  
Sally se rozpačtě usmála a zase se otočila, při vzpomínce na márnici se jí udělalo zle. Nesnášela krev! Od chvíle, kdy se jeden její předchozí zaměstnavatel v rauši zle zřídil střepy rozbité lahve a ona mu musela poskytnout první pomoc do příjezdu záchranky. Měla to lepkavé, hnědnoucí svinstvo všude!  
Od té doby nezvládala ani říznutí do prstu nebo rozbitý nos. A opravdu si nepotřebovala připomínat tu kdysi pohlednou tvář, jež se změnila v obrázkovou skládanku. Samozřejmě, že byl dnešní obřad s uzavřenou rakví.

Zazájení ceremonie se maličko pozdrželo, čekali na Siegera Holmese, ale když ani do deseti minut nedorazil, začali bez něj.  
O slovo se přihlásila řada lidí, často své vyprávění začali vzpomínkou na nějakou Sherlockovu hrubost, ale uzavřeli s tím, že dnes už plně chápou, proč byl takový a jak je jim líto, že to včas nepoznali.  
Greg Lestrade měl velké potíže se souvisle vyjádřit: „Nikdo nikdy nepochyboval, že Sherlock Holmes byl velký hudebník, ale já říkám, že to byl hlavně dobrý člověk!  
Raději stravil svůj život ve strašné samotě, než aby přivedl svoje blízké do potíží. Aby zachránil mě, vysvobodil mě ze své nebezpečné společnosti, radši ze sebe před světem udělal nevděčného hrubiána.  
A já ..“ tady se mu zlomil hlas: „ … neměl jsem se nechat. Měl jsem u něho zůstat, dát na něj pozor.“ přešel od řečnického pultíku ke katafalku, kde položil ruku na víko rakve: „Odpusť mi to synku!“ a rozplakal se.

Mycroft Holmes k němu přistoupil, položil mu konejšivě ruku na rameno a s pomocí Anthey ho odvedl na sedadlo, aby následně zaujal jeho místo. Odkašlal si a začal: „Především bych chtěl panu Lestradovi, madam Hudsonové a vám všem dalším, kteří jste se pohybovali v blízkosti mého bratra poděkovat.  
Vy, co jste se nedali zmást jeho způsoby a poznali jste Sherlockovo pravé já, jste pro něj udělali neskutečně mnoho a nic z posledních událostí není vaše vina.  
Pokud bych měl jmenovat někoho dalšího, krom osoby dnes nepřítomné, tak musím vinit sebe, že jsem příliš dlouho váhal se svou pomocí bratrovi, vyčkával na správný okamžit, až už bylo pozdě.  
Jedinou útěchou mi je, že nyní už Sherlocka žádný strach o jeho blízké netíží. A nyní bych rád poskytl prostor mladé dámě, která byla bratrovi v posledních dnech nejblíže!“  
Obrátil se směrem k Janine a ani sebemenším hnutím obličeje nadal najevo ironii, znal její plány a neměl sebemenší problémy se zvolenou formou.

Sieger Holmes na poslední rozloučení se svým nejmladším synem nedorazil vůbec. Nutno dodat, že takové porušení bontonu neměl v úmyslu, jeho vůz se dostal až na začátek Hoop Lane, ale tady ho obklopil dav a nedovolil mu pokračovat. Jeho vrchní bodyguard stáhl okénko a chtěl si vyžádat uvolnění trasy, ale někdo z fanoušků nakoukl dovnitř, poznal na zadním sedadle Siegera a začal křičet: „Je to von! Je to ten hajzl!“  
Na auto se v zápětí snesla sprška vajíček a shnilé zeleniny, kolem okének se míhaly zataté pěsti, dovnitř doléhaly zvuky nadávek, bučení a pískotu. Bylo zjevné, že tudy neprojedou.  
Šofér opatrně vycouval a objel půl čvrti, aby se dostal na Hoop Lane z druhého konce. Jenže tam už je také čekali a tentokrát vůbec neváhali – zbytky vajíček a plesnivých rajčat na kapotě byly jasným znamením.  
A několik pohotových reportéru incedenty na obou koncích ulice s požitkem filmovalo.

Ve slavné západní kapli Golders Green Sigera Holmese nikdo doopravdy nepostrádal. Zazněla řada Sherlockových skladeb, některé reprodukované, další zahráli naživo někteří z přítomných umělců. Jiné písně byly prostě houslistovy oblíbené.  
Před Gregem a Mycroftem vystoupila řada různých řečníků, až dal pozůstalý bratr pokyn Janine.  
Ta se zvedla ze svého místa v první řadě, celá v důstojně černém oblečení – žádná nepatřičně krátká sukně nebo zbytečně hluboký výstřih. Zato rukavičky a klobouček se závojem.  
Ano hrála dnes divadlo pro veřejnost, ale měla pocit, že ve svých posledních slovech adresovaných člověku, který jí dal takovou šanci, by neměla bohapustě lhát. Dobře si proto rozmyslela, co na tomto místě řekne.  
Připustila, že první setkání mělo být ryze pracovní (aniž by to víc rozváděla), popsala své překvapení, nad Sherlockovým šarmantním chováním, přiznala, že se v jeho společnosti dobře bavila a doufala, že z jejího života jen tak nezmizí. Jak citlivý ve skutečnosti byl, když ho zasáhla tragedie spolužáka, kterého roky neviděl a zcela popravdě zakončila svůj projev, tím, že na Sherlocka Holmese nikdy nezapomene.  
Pak udělala to, co se od bezmála snoubenky očekává, a políbila víko dubové schránky.

Na samotný závěř zazněla hudba, kterou dosud málokdo slyšel. Poslední píseň z alba „The Reichenbach Fall“, které stále čekalo na svůj křest. Kdyby vše šlo dle plánu, proběhl by dnes.  
Skladba nesla příhodný název „One More Miracle“ a za jejích melancholicky křehkých tónů se otevřela zdobená dvířka ve stěně a rakev zvolna zmizela přítomným z očí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Věcné poznámky tentokrát asi žádné nemám. O Golgers Green už jsem psala v poznámkách podněkterou dřívější kapitolou, snad jen drobnost - samozřejmě se nachází na Hoop Lane.
> 
>  
> 
> Děkuji za čtenářskou přízeň, kudos a komentáře. Snad Vás finále nezklame.


	9. 9.9.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V téhle kapitole se dozvíte všechno, je ještě třeba dodat. Například že z toho Sieger se zdravou kůží nevyvázl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle je poměrně dlouhá kapitola a doufám, že vás uspokojí. Příště už bude jen závěr, kde si povíme, jak se všechny přeživší postavy mají po pár letech.

Londýn, 17.5.2011

Mycroft Holmes vystoupil z auta následován Antheou, která se ještě otočila pro černý předmět ležící na sedadle. Pak se pomalu a důstojně vydali, následováni procesím dalších osob do nitra Regent's Parku.  
Politik cítil zvláštní úlevu z toho, že za chvíli už všechno skončí. Zažil pár hektických týdnů a posledních sedm dní nebylo výjimkou.

Minulou sobotu se ve značně pietní atmosféře konal opožděný křest Sherlockovy poslední desky. Přítomna byla většina těch, co dorazili na pohřeb a Mycroft po delším váhání místo původně plánované teenagerovské celebritky, která jeho bratra skoro neznala, požádal o kmotrovství Grega Lestrada. To byla ta ponuřejší událost.

O tři dny dříve se konalo poněkud pikantnější setkání Sherlockových blízkých a sice čtení závěti. Její obsah rozhodně mnohé zaskočil, protože se dost lišila od všech předchozích verzí a byla necelé tři týdny stará.  
Siger měl co dělat, aby vzteky nevybuch, když slyšel, že autorská práva na všechny své desky a skladby na nich odkázal Sherlock rovným dílem jednak Fondu britských válečných veteránů – který měl širokou působnost od péče o veterány-seniory, přes invalidy až po vdovy a sirotky po vojácích.  
Druhou institucí, která měla mít trvalý prospěch z Holmesova hudebního díla, byla Nadace princezny Anny pro týrané děti. Sieger seděl ve svém křesle rudý vzteky.  
Většinu movitého majetku přenechal Sherlock svému bratrovi, menší částky pak Lestradovi a paní Hudsonové.  
Následoval seznam drobnějších odkazů: fotoalba z let 2009-10 Viktorovým hochům, svůj oblíbený kabát Janine, typickou modrou šálu Ireně, Gregovi sbírku desek, Martě Hudsonové drážďanský čajový servis, slešně Hooperové lidskou lebku, kterou vozíval sebou, aby mu dělala dekoraci v neosobních hotelových pokojích. Dokonce i Donovanové, Dimmockovi a dalším lidem, kteří ho v posledních týdnech obklopovali nechal nějakou drobnost, kterou dokázali ocenit.  
Sally zalapala po dechu, když jí bylo přičteno cigaretové pouzdro ze dvacátých let – vždycky se jí hrozně líbilo a najednou se cítíla zahanbeně: jednak nad faktem, že si toho Sherlock Holmes všiml a také měla pocit, že si nic nezaslouží.  
Teprve na samém konci závěti byl konečně zmíněn otec: za „celoživotní péči o mé finance a kariéru“ mu Sherlock odkázal všechny rozpracované hudebí nápady, které se najdou v jeho majetku, všechny partitury, texty, zkušební nahrávky … Od od ošklivého autorského sporu s Brookem/Moriartym si tyhle informace až chorobně chránil a všechno tahal sebou ve velkém, okovaném kufru po světě. Nic se nesmělo jen tak válet, aby si to kdokoliv mohl prohlédnout.  
Onen legendární kufr sebou Sherlock Holmes vezl i na své poslední turné, také ho našli strčený pod postelí jeho hotelového pokoje – uplně prázdný, nezbyl ani papírek.  
Zato krb byl plný popela a zuhelnatělých zbytků, které vypadaly jako proužky ze skartovačky.

Sieger šílel už tenkrát v Montreaux, když se na to přišlo. Lítal po apartmá jako tygr v kleci a obviňoval synovy zaměstnance z krádeže. Mycroft ho chladně upozornil, že je to nesmysl a Sherlock podle všech důkazů zničiil dokumenty sám.  
Kdyby se záznamy zachovaly, nejspíš by z nich šlo dát dohromady další album, byť s jinými muzikanty, ale jméno Holmes by stále prodávalo. Sherlock o svých plánech občas mluvil a Mycroft věděl, že už měl rozmyšlený i název: „The Empty House“.  
Zjevně nechtěl dopřát otci tohle poslední potěšení a formulací svého odkazu se mu vysmál ze záhrobí. Těch několik vteřin, kdy Sieger věřil, že na něj zbylo ještě něco hodnotného, stálo za to!  
Ostatně následný výbuch celé dopoledne potlačovaného vzteku také. Sieger řval, že tu slabomyslnou závěť svého nevděčného, narkomanského synáčka dá prohlásit za neplatnou.  
V tom momentě se ozvala tiše, klidně, leč důrazně doktorka Hooperová, která podotkla, že dle krevních testů nebyl Sherlock pod vlivem žádných návykových látek. Dokonce z nich lze vyvodit, že byl čistý už nějakou dobu.  
Právník na její slova navázal, tím, že dle jeho názoru je poslední vůle zcela v pořádku a pokud mu snad chce pan Holmes v tomto směru nějak vyhrožovat, je tu dost svědků.

Tím narážel na všechny články, které o starém Holmesovi v posledních dnech vyšly. Noviny mu vyhlásily bezmála otevřenou válku a psaly, jak svého syna přivedl k drogám, aranžoval kolem něj skandály, které podrývaly jeho psychiku, jen kvůli větší sledovanosti, zastrašoval a vyhrožoval všem, kteří měli zájem Sherlockovi pomoci.  
Mycroft si byl jist, že otec ještě nečetl dnešní ranní vydání, kde ho natvrdo obvinili z vraždy Viktora Trevora.

Starý se rozhlédl kolem sebe na hradbu nenávistných obličejů, zavrčel, že o něm všichni ještě uslyší a práskl za sebou dveřmi.  
Opravdu uslyšeli, následující večer přišla policie Siegera Holmese zatknout za objednání vraždy Sherlockova velitele ochranky, následnou likvidaci zjednaného pachatele a také pokus o vraždu Ireny Adlerové.  
Tisk ještě přilil do ohně, když dělal různé temné nařážky, že dal Sieger odstranit i příliš se bouřícího syna a vytáhl na světlo montreauxskou esoteričku, s jejím příběhem, jak bezvládné hudebníkovo tělo ve skutečnosti vyhodili ze sousedního okna.

Mycrofta otcův osud netrápil, tedy netrápilo ho, že sedí ve vazbě bez možnosti kauce. Naopak tahal za všechny nitky, aby se Sieger už na svobodu nedostal, což nebylo nijak obtížné. Veřejnost zažívala jakýsy novodobý hon na čarodejnice a případný proces bude jen těžko nestranný – což výjimečně Mycroftovi nevadilo.  
Dnešek tek mohl uspořádat bez obavy, že se otec zjeví a bude nějak nedůstojně protestovat. Nejraději by vybudoval něco jako Graceland, kam by pouštěl za tučné vstupné k synovu hrobu turisty, tak mu Sherlockovo poslední přání nebylo po chuti.  
Mycroft naopak bratrův požadavek perfektně chápal a byl ochoten beze zbytku naplnit. Pozval k té příležitosti hrstku Sherlockových nejbližších, kteří ho v tuhle chvíli následovali na cestě skrz Regent's Park až k trávníku uvnitř Inner Circle.  
Tady se celá skupinka zastavila, za zády měli jezírko s Japonským ostrovem a před sebou plochu volné zeleně, jen sem tam na dekách odpočívající nebo piknikující návštěvníci.  
Ti, kteří seděli nejblíž, rychle pochopili, co se bude dít a uctivě se zvedli o pár yardů přesunout. Mnozí skupinku poznali a vytáhli mobilní telefony s cílem zdokumentovat významný okamžik.  
Mycroft je nějak neodrazoval, bylo to v pořádku..  
Převzal od Anthey černou schránku, sundal víko a jako první vnořil ruku dovnitř, aby po trávníku rozhodil spršku popela.  
Pak předal urnu Janine, od ní ji přijala paní Hudsonová, Irena s Kate, Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooperová a až se vrátila znovu do rukou Anthey.  
Paní Hudsonová tiše slzela a Sherlockův bývalý manažer byl znovu velmi rozrušený, slečna Hooperová mu chlácholivě položila ruce kolem ramen a tišemu šeptala: „To je dobré! Prosím netrapte se už! Ať už je Sherlock kdekoliv, je mu dobře.“  
Když byla urna prázdá, poližili na místo, kde stáli několik menších kytic a pomalu se vzdalovali ke svým vozům. 

Mycroft se zavěsil do své partnerky a cítil, jak z něj spadla strašná tíha. Konec konců jeden z nejkrásnějších londýnských parků je pěkné místo spočinutí pro všemi opuštěného ztroskotance.  
Pokud by chtěl někdo dostatečně bystrý, znát opravý důvod, proč si být Sherlock Holmes nepřál být pohřben vedle svých blízkých, mohl by mu Mycroft objasnit, že ze stejných pohnutek, jako o pár dnů dřív nechal jistá paní Harriet Watson-Larkinová uložit urnu svého bratra nikoliv po bok ostatních Watsonů, ale ve vojenské sekci Islingtonského a Camdenského hřbitova.  
Oficiálně tak učinila, proto, že zde odpočíval jejich dědeček, který padl při obraně Dunkerque a její bratr ho považoval za svůj vzor.  
Pravdou bylo, že i divadlo pro veřejnost mělo své meze. Pokud i Mycroft se Sherlockem považovali za nepřijatelné, aby vedle jejich milované matky a bratra ležely ostatky úplně cizího člověka, pak o Harry Watsonové to platilo dvojnásob.

Když tenkrát 21. dubna opuštěl Mycroft svého zoufalého bratra se slibem, že napne všechny páky pro záchranu Johna Watsona, stále dokola mu v uších zněla Sherlockova beznadějí naplněná slova, že jedinou cestou ven je smrt.  
Když o tom tak přemýšlel, uvědomil si, že je to vlastně pravda a v jeho hlavě se začal líhnout šílený a komplikovaný plán.  
Většina cest, jak zničit Siegera Holmese hrozila tím, že strhne Sherlocka do záhuby sebou. Pokud by byl obviněn, jistě by kolem sebe ze všech sil kopal a zkoušl vše snažil uhrát tak, aby jeho syn byl uznán za spoluviníka, ačkoliv byl hlavní obětí.  
I kdyby se Sherlock obhájil, stejně by se nikdy otcova stínu nezbavil, stále by se vynořovaly otázky: kolik o otcových zločinech věděl, proč jim nezabránil, …  
Ovšem, kdyby se stal Sherlock Holmes v očích veřejnosti nezpochybnitelnou, nenapadnutelnou obětí, kdyby se ocitl naprosto mimo Siegerův dosah, tak aby ztratila smysl jakákoliv pomsta na hudebníkových blízkých, to by docela měnilo situaci.  
Sherlock nemohl existovat bez hudby, svých houslí a komponování. Ovšem bez mediálního cirkusu, hal natřískaných ječícími fanoušky a fotografů za každým rohem se dokázal obejít docela snadno.  
A po všech těch letech samoty a izolace bude potřebovat věrného a oddaného partnera.

Na realizaci první části svého plánu měl Mycroft zoufale málo času, se záchranou Johna Watsona nemohl otálet. Nadruhou stranu, tahle smrt příliš mnoho mediální pozornosti nepřitáhne, v téhle části světa je smrt denním chlebem.  
Černé komando už plnilo podivnější úkoly, jeho členové se neptali na zbytečnosti a na jejich mlčení se dalo spolehnout. Obdrželi důkladný popis kapitána Watsona s pokynem sehnat co nejpodobnější tělo, které nebude nikomu chybět.  
Mycroft nepochyboval, že splněním tohohle bodu si zároveň tihle muži vyřídili jeden starý účet. Americký žoldák, kterého „ulovili“ se pro své povahové vlastnosti dlouho neohřál v regulérní armádě, pak prošel různé soukromé „bezpečnostní agentury“, ale na ty solidnější byl pořád moc ostrý. Nakonec dělal tak nějak sám na sebe a sloužil tomu, kdo platil bez ohledu na strany – jeho nebude nikdo oplakávat ani postrádat a možná poprvé v životě poslouží dobré věci.  
Lidé ze speciálního týmu rozhodně nebyli pověrčiví, ale stejně jim zatrnulo, když to objekt jejich záchranné mise schytal skoro do stejného místa, jako chlap, co ho měl nahradit.  
Naštěstí zranění kapitána Watsona nebylo fatální a umožnilo jim sestavit velmi přesvědčivou, z devadesáti procent pravdivou historku.  
Proti původnímu plánu museli zasvětit druhé dva zajatce, ale ti znali Johnovu situaci a byli ochotni jeho zmizení ze světa živých krýt. Takže mrtvý dostal britskou uniformu, Watsonovy známky a další identifikovatelné předměty a samotného kapitána navlékli do černého dresu a vydávali za jednoho ze svých.  
Americký doktor neměl důvod pochybovat o slovech zachráněných Britů a čas úmrtí se na minutu přesně určuje těžko. Dvě hodiny nebo čtyři? Ve hře je spousta faktorů a po pár dnech už na konkrétním čase nebude záležet vůbec.

Mycroft mohl být spokojen, sice ho zamrazilo, když byl informován o Watsonově zranění, ale tenhle hrozivý moment se nakonec obrátil v jejich prospěch.  
Nedokázal potlačit výraz úlevy na své tváři, když pokládal telefon, ale ještě se musel uklidnit, aby nasadil truchlivý tón v hovoru s vlastním bratrem. Nebyl si jistý, kdo všechno bude v místnosti, až spolu budou hovořit a také potřebovali, aby nebylo pochyb o Sherlockově depresivním rozpoložení, takže si domluvili kód.  
Pokud akce dopadne špatně, Mycroft řekne, že se nesmírně omlouvá … protože to bude pravda, případný neuspěch by bral jako své selhání. Záchranu naopak ohlásí konstatováním, že je mu to líto.

Na fázi dvě, měli daleko víc času a museli ji důkladně připravit. Sebevražda celebrity se bude propírat ze všech stran. Z praktických důvodů se shodli na době švýcarského turné: bylo to přiměřeně brzo po Johnovi, pro ty, co o něm věděli, vzhledem k tématu poslední desky to bude dávat smysl a hlavně! V téhle zemi měli nečekaného a nenápadného spojence.  
Molly Hooperová nějak proklouzla radarem Siegera Holmese, malá šedá myška, vždy rozpačitá a Sherlock se k ní ani nechoval se zvláštní přívětivostí. Na střední do něj byla očividně zamilovaná, a jeho to znervózňovalo.  
Jenže pod tou nenápadnou slupkou byla všímavá, první postřehla pouto mezi Sherlockem a jeho o dva roky starším kamarádem.  
Když pak byli nuceni se rozejít, dělala Sherlockovi svým způsobem společnost, aby se nezbláznil. On na ní byl často nepříjemný a zjistil že to funguje, Sieger ji přehlédl – považoval ji za zaláskované štěně, které netřeba brát vážně.  
Molly se z neopětovaných citů vyléčila, ale v letmém kontaktu se svým idolem z mládí zůstala, také nezratila nic ze své všímavosti a instinktu.  
Po návštěvě jednoho konzertu Sherlockovi s obavami napsala, jak smutně vypadá, když si myslí, že ho nikdo nepozoruje a přirovnala ho ke svému umírajícímu otci, který nasazoval statečnou tvář. Mycroft si tenhle komentář přečetl a usoudil, že slečna Hooperová jim bude ochotná pomoci.

Vystudovala medicínu, obor soudní lékařství a žila už pár let se svým přítelem ve Švýcarsku. Zajistit její dočasné přeložení do jiné nemocnice se dalo zařídit a nakonec to nebylo ani potřeba. Celou akci se ve finále podařilo situovat do Montreaux.  
Další položkou na seznamu bylo tělo, které nahradí Sherlocka. Ne, že by se v Evropě neumíralo či nedalo zmizet beze stopy, ale přece jen je v civilizované zemi těžší něco takového utajit.  
Vhodného muže nakonec Mycroftovi lidé nalezli v Bernu a politik vůči němu nemusel mít černé svědomí. Dotyčný už technicky vzato ani nežil, jeho mozek to vzdal a tělo pokračovalo v existenci jen díky přístrojům. Jediná dohledatelná příbuzná, sestra nechtěla se svým na samé dno dopadnuvším bratrem mít nic společného.  
Tak se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku objevila druhá „sestra“, vybavená potřebnými doklady, která trvala na tom, aby nešťastníka od životní podpory zatím neodpojili a byla ochtna hradit náklady.  
K dokonalosti bylo třeba dotáhnout pár detailů, třeba přesné míry a číslo bot, aby dotyčnému seděly šaty v Sherlockově stylu. Také měl o pár odstínů světlejší vlasy, které bylo třeba obarvit a zkrátit.  
Jednou z věcí, které nebylo třeba falšovat, byly vpichy různého stáří na mužových rukou, ostatně právě drogy ho dostali do tohohle stádia bez návratu.  
Tvář měla podobný protáhlý tvar, zato barva očí se moc neshodovala a nos byl zahnutý – to nemuselo vadit, nejpíš bude k nepoznání rozbitý. Pro povrchní pohled to stačí a nikdo nezasvěcený tělo zkoumat nebude.  
V příslušný čas, pak falešná sestra požádá, aby lékaři ukončili bratrovo trápení.

Sherlock zatím sehrál svou úlohu před Janine a předal jí důkazy proti Siegerovi. V pokoji následně skartoval a spálil stoh počmáraných papírů a notových sešitů. Svoje skutečné hudební zápisy spustil uprostřed noci z balkónu o patro níž.  
Tam už bydlela Anthea s jedním z Mycroftových bodyguardů, zapsaní jako manželé na líbánkách. Nad ránem k nim ve vozíku na špinavé prádlo vpašovali příslušně oblečené tělo a vše bylo nachystáno pro velkou scénu.  
Sherlock si jen musel přivstat a dát si snídani na balkóně dřív, než se korzo na břehu jezera příliš zaplní turisty a vyhodit všechny zaměstnance z apartmá.  
Pak se rychle vydal stejnou cestou, kam noc před tím zmizely jeho papíry a pomohl svám spoluspiklencům shodit tělo z balkńu.  
Samozřejmě je mohl někdo vidět, nedalo se čekat, že budou mít stoprocentní štěstí. Ale Mycroft měl plán, jak taková svědectví učinit nedůvěryhodnými.  
Lidé často zaměnují pojmy jako „nepravděpodobné“ a „nemožné“, krom toho očité svědectví může být zančně nespolehlivé, a to i b dobré víře.  
Stačilo mít na promenádě pár lidí, tvářících se jako turisté. V hloučku pak stačilo v příhodný moment zvolat: „Proboha!“ nebo : „Koukejte!“ v momentě, kdy už bylo vidět jen padající tělo. Pak vzrušně vykládat, že jste spatřili muže, jak se postavil na okraj balkónu, rozpřáhl ruce a vrhnul se dolů. Sugestibilnější půlka přítomných po vás tu historku bezděčně zopakuje, aniž sama cokoliv viděla, druhá polovina sice připustí, že kritický moment propásla, ale nemá důvod pochybovat.  
Pozdě odpoledne pak novomanželé z pátého patra, zděšení, jak krvavý nádech dostaly jejich líbánky, opustili hotel Fairmont. V patách jim kráčel poskok s kufry a nikdo mu nevěnoval druhý pohled.  
O zbytek se postarala Molly Hooperová, která provedla pitvu a odeslala k prozkoumání krevní vzorky. Takové věci se leckdy uchovávají a znovu zkoumají, to ovšem nebyla nijaká komplikace. Sherlock rád poskytl trochu své opravdové krve, ze které se dalo vyčíst, že byl v ten moment naprosto čistý, žádné drogy, alkohol, prášky na spaní, nic.

Tím byla ošemetnější část plánu za nimi a o zbytek se postaral sám Sieger svou nadutostí a arogancí. Poštval proti sobě největšího mediálního žraloka současnosti, který už se postaral o pád starého Holmese.  
Ve vyštřovací vazbě poprvé narazil na prostředí, které nemohl ovládat, kde byl každému v lepším případě lhostejný a neměl tu žádná privilegia.  
Soudní proces bylo neuvěřitelné mediální divadlo, sál byl pokaždé narvaný a Sieger už svým projevem ztrácel body. Za léta své despotické vlády si odvykl jakékoliv, byť hrané pokoře a prezentoval se jako ješita, uražený, že se má obhajovat.  
Rozhozený z faktu, že věci náhle nejsou v jeho režiji se několikrát sám hloupě podřekl, takže nebylo pochyb, že to on synovi podstrkoval kokain a různě vydíral Sherlocka i jeho okolí.  
Také se u soudu objevil Jim Moriarty, zrovna čelil obvinění za obtěžování jiné celebrity a zřejmě doufal, že si přiznáním v téhle staré záležitosti získá nějaké sympatie. Ochotně, ba s jakýmsi krutým uspokojením vypověděl, jak když se na vlastní pěst pokusil vetřít do hudebníkova týmu, si ho dal Sieger Holmes předvést a udělal mu nabídku: přehlédne jeho falešnou totožnost, pokud mu naoplátku Jim vyhoví a způsobí menší skandálek. S podporou zevnitř se Moriarty úkolu nadšeně ujal.  
Starý Holmes zas nebyl takový blázen, aby jen vzdáleně připustil, že měl něco společného s vražednými útoky, ale nebylo mu to moc platné. Jakkoliv byly důkazy jeho viny v hlavních bodech obžaloby spíš nepřímé, všechny ostatní historky jim dodaly váhu a Sieger Holmes si vyslechl verdikt dvaceti let nepodmíněně. Vzhledem k jeho věku to bylo vlastně doživotí.

 

Londýn, 30.6.2011

Harry Watsonová seděla u snídaně a pozorovala svou rozrůstající se rodinku. Měly s Clarou dvojčata, jež porodila její partnerka díky dárci spermatu a nyní byla těhotná sama Harriet. Pokud to bude kluk, dostane jméno John.  
U stolu s nimi seděla ještě jedna holčička – její tříletá neteř Mina.  
Původně si lámala hlavu nad tím, jak dostat Wwilhelminu legálně do své péče. Nechtěla ji nechat s Mary, kterou nikdy neměla moc ráda, ale někdy štěstí zkrátka přijde člověku naproti.  
Velice se zlobila na švagrovou kvůli nevěře a když se pozdji dozvěděla, jaké motivy stály za její svatbou s Johnem, nemohla říct, že se hněvá méně, ale uvědomila si, že i ta žena byla pod velkým tlakem. Vysvětlovalo to i tu nepříjemnou atmosféru falše, která jí na Johnově ženě instinktivně odpuzovala.  
I Mary léta pod Damoklovým mečem musela drtit, dva dny po Johnově pohřbu totiž Harriet zavolali sousedé, aby si přišla pro Minu, protože právě Mary odvezla záchranka. Prasklý žaludeční vřed, taková věc se člověku neudělá přes noc.  
Operaci provázely všemožné komplikace a Maryina rekonvalescence se stále prodlužovala. Mina tak zůstávala u svých tetiček a Harry už spekulovala, jak tohle uspořádání učinit trvalým. Z několika opatrných otázek se zdálo, že Mary by nebyla proti. Dcera pro ni byla do značné míry připomínkou temného životního období a vyhlídka, že se stane v její další existenci jen návštěvnicí, nebyla špatná.  
Harriet byla ráda, dělalo to do budoucna věci jednoduššími. Brzy bude moct před svou partnerku a dcerami udělat velké odhalení, které dřív nebylo bezpečné, a ráda by to zároven řekla i Mině.  
Mnozí obdivovali, jak statečně nesla bratrovu smrt, ale kdyby se Johnnymu opravdu něco stalo, nejspíš by se zhroutila a musela se plně opřít o Claru. Jenže jí John zavolala. Byl stručný, řekl, že mluví z bezpečného telefonu, že kvůli Siegeru Holmesovi musel oficiálně zemřít, aby byla připravená. Jednou jí to vysvětí, ale bude dlouho trvat, než se bude moct znovu ozvat.  
Harry se po vteřině šoku rychle vzpamatovala a začala myslet. Když k ní dorazila dvojice kondolenčních důstojníků, byla už více méně připravená a občasná přeřeknutí a zmatenost se daly svézt na žal.  
Nebyla nijak překvapená, že se v márnici dívá do cizí tváře, netušila, co byl ten mrtvý zač, ale odhadla, že asi nikomu moc nechyběl. Chvíli si proto lámala hlavu, jak to nenásilně zařídit, aby toho cizince nemusela pohřbít vedle rodičů, než si vzpoměla na dědečka z matčiny strany, který ležel vedle svých spolubojovníku z války.  
Takhle nebude mít Harry pocit, že chodí uctít neznámého, dost možná pochybného člověka, ale spíš poblíž ležící muže, kteří bránili svou vlast.  
Johnovi přátelé Murray a Sholto naznačili, že taky znají pravý stav věcí a podpořili její nápad. Dokonce oba na pohřbu velmi pěkně mluvili. Později jí Bill Murray svěřil, že vlastně neřekli jediné nepravdivé slovo, krom toho nevědí, jestli se ještě někdy budou moct s Johnem setkat, takže se svým způsobem opravdu loučili.  
Harry doufala, že to jednoho den zase půjde a přemýšlela, co její bratr právě dělá a jestli je štastný.

 

Curych, 5.5. 2011

Sherlock Holmes nedočkavě a současně rozpačitě otevřel dveře do pokoje na privátní klinice. Bude John chtít sdílet budoucnost s ním? Neviděli se prakticky deset let.  
Sice věděl od Mycrofta, že Jonovo manželství je v troskách, ale to neznamená, že by se chtěl vrátit k Sherlockovi. Tak jako tak je nyní svobodný a může si zvolit jinou cestu.  
Houslista se zastavil na prahu, pacient na posteli odhodil časopis, kterým stejně jen zabíjel čas a upřel na něj své nádherné modré oči. Byl svalnatější, opálenější, s více vráskami než si Sherlock pamatoval, ale v tom podstatném se nezměnil.  
Taky John Watson zůstal zírat, nevěřil, že ještě někdy v životě bude v jedné místnosti se Sherlockem. Ani ten nevypadal úplně stejně jako v sedmnácti, ale stále měl svůj plachý úsměv a magický pohled.  
Oba současně spustili: „Jsem rád, že jsi naživu ...“  
Pak Sherlock kývl směrem k Johnovu rameni a zeptal se: „Jak je to vážné?“  
„Není to tak zlé, měl bych se úplně uzdravit.“  
„Ach … takže se můžeš vrátit k medicíně.“  
„Něčím se živit musím. A co plánuješ ty?“ zeptal se tentokrát John.  
„Nedokážu si představit život bez hudby, možná budu komponovat pro jiné, ještě nemám přesný plán … jen, posledních deset let jsem strávil prakticky sám a zbytek života už takhle prožít nechci. Rád bych ho s někým sdílel.“ vyrazil ze sebe Sherlock.  
„Tím někým myslíš mě?“  
„Eh … neber to jako závazek za záchranu života, nejsi mi ničím povinován, pokud máš jiné plány ...“  
„Ne, nemám jiné plány. Když nás zas osud svedl dohromady, byl bych blázen, kdybych zahodil takovou šanci. Vím, že jsi na mě za celé ty roky nezapomněl a já zase skoro každý den myslel na tebe!“  
Sherlock si uvědomil, že stále stojí ve dveřích a konečně vstoupil do pokoje a usadil se na okraji postele. John se opatrně nadzvedl na polštářích a usmál se: „Pojď ke mně, chci vědět, jestli pořád tak skvěle líbáš!“ a rázně přitáhl Sherlocka k sobě.  
„Ode dneška, cokoliv přijde, budeme v tom spolu!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako vždycky pár technických poznámek: jména obou dobročinných organizací jsem si vymyslela, ale téměř jistě podobnou agendu v Británii někdo vykonává. Zejména péči o veterány a jejich rodinné příslušníky mají dobře pokrytou.  
> A v centru Regent's parku je opravdu ostrůvek osazený zahradou v japonském stylu, který nese příslušný název, v originálu "Japan Garden Island", hned vedle jsou pak slavnější růžové zahrady královny Marie (což byla matka "koktavého krále" a babička Alžběty II., která se jí k stáru neuvěřitelně podobá)  
> Jo a tohle asi skalní fanoušci dobře ví, ale dědeček Martina Freemana skutečně padl u Dunquerke a sloužil v řadách armádních zdravotníků.
> 
> Moc mě těší, zájem, který ve Vás "Poslední hit" vzbudil, doufám, že jsem to ve Vašich očích devátou kapitolou nezkazila a velice mě zajímají Vaše názory na tenhle vývoj příběhu.


	10. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O pět let později.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a je tu poslední kapitola, měla být stručná, ale nějak mi nabobtnala, a to jsem ještě pár původně plánovaných odboček vynechala.

Soul, 28.1.2016

Sally zaslechla z poza dveří podivné zvuky. Když na její klepání nikdo nereagoval a ale dávivé zvuky pokračovaly, otevřela si rezervní kartou dveře apartmá, rychle prošla pokojem a mířila za zadrojem hluku do koupelny.  
Delvigne, devatenáctiletá kanadská hvězdička se skláněla nad záchodovou mísou, zplihlé modré vlasy jí visely přes obličej a kousek od ní se válela poloprázdná láhev vodky.  
Sally své svěřenkyni pomohla na nohy, opláchla jí obličej a dovedla jí do ložnice. Dívka si nechala pomoct bez nejmenší stopy odporu a z očí se jí valily slzy smutku i zahanbení.  
„Co se stalo Del?“  
„On mě nechal ...“ on byl o dva roky starší Ashton Davis, rádoby herec a aktuální miláček teenagerek po celém světě. Dívku po které slintala pánská půlka dospívající populace nevyjímaje.  
„Ani mi to neřek do očí. Prostě si změnil status na facebooku, už je „ve vztahu“ s Victorií Gonzales! A k tomu připojil foktu jak jí vokusuje krk!“  
„Pak je to kretén a nestojí za to, aby sis kvůli němu kazila žaludek. Kolik si toho vypila?“  
„Já nevím, moc né, ale já na tom večírku vůbec nejedla, nějak jsem to nestihla ...“  
„To nic, to dáme do pořádku. Objednám láhev neperlivé minerálky, nějaký džus a přinesu ti něco na žaludek.“  
Dívka si z obličeje setřela poslední zbytky slz a masrkary a tiše dodala: „A čokoládu?“  
„Jasně, čokoládu!“  
„A … tu tvoji navoněnou cigaretu?“ dodala Delvigne ještě nesměleji.  
„Nepozvracíš se po ní znovu? No dobře, jednu!“ a vytáhla svoje Art Deco pouzdro s abstraktním vzorem s modrého smaltu.  
„Hm, je moc hezký! Vždycky se mě moc líbilo!“  
„Mě taky a hodně si ho cením, ne pro peněžitou hodnotu, ale kvůli člověku, co mi ho zanechal!“

Sally si uvědomila, že už to brzy bude pět let. Ten první roky byl příšerný, byla doslova paralyzovaná pocity viny, až musela vyhledat psychiatra.  
Ten jí hodně pomohl, díky jeho povzbuzení své vzpomínky, zkušenosti a pocity sepsala a předloni jí vyšla knížka „Mrazivá tvář slávy aneb poslední měsíce Sherlocka Holmese“. Nesepsala ji pro zisk, ale jako terapii, takže většinu výtěžku věnovala oběma Sherlockem obmyšleným nadacím.  
Ulevilo se jí víc, než očekávala. A hlavně konečně začala hudebníky, pro které pracovala vnímat jako skutečné lidi. Dřív k těmhle hvězdám přistupovala jako k jakési extra kategorii: oni mají talent, slávů, peníze, přízeň davů, ale těm zpovykancům to nestačí a musí na sebe dál upozorňovat, chlastat první ligu, vyfetovat si mozek a ošukat všechno, co má díru!  
Dnes si mnohem víc uvědomovala, že i oni mají nárok na chyby a slabosti, doopravdy docenila odvrácenou tvář slávy, kterou léta ignorovala. Uvědomila si, že měla až příliš velké ego, okořeněné komplexem méněcennosti.  
Vrátila se do branže jako jiný člověk a zjistila, že vlastně může mít svoje zaměstnavalele vážně ráda. Třeba zrovna tuhle modrovlasou holčinu, která není zdaleka tak sebejistá, jak se na pódiu tváří.  
Znovu pracovala bok po boku s týmem Iana Dimmocka, což nebyla náhoda. Sblížili se a byli dnes oficiálně pár. Ian jí naprosto chápal. Zato Andersona už netoužila vůbec vidět, ten se z pocitů viny elegantně vyzul a dnes cpal své řešení každému pod nos.

 

Londýn, 14.2.2016

Nestalo se to na Oscarech, ale během předávání cen BAFTA. Janine mohla být vcelku spokojená, nominaci sice ani tentokrát neproměnila, ale během posledních pěti let už byla třetí a tentokrát za hlavní roli.  
První velký úspěch u diváků a kritiků zaznamenala ve vězenském dramatu, kde sekundovala Ireně Adlerové, pro kterou to byl úžasný comeback.  
Přece jen jí Sherlock přinel štěstí, mrzelo jí, že mu to nemohla na sto procent oplatit. Tak o něm alespoň v každém druhém rozhovoru mluvila – ne kvůli publicitě, to už dávno nepotřebovala, ale aby se na něj nezapomnělo.  
Dnes už si mohla role vybírat a snažila se o rovnováhu mezi zajímavými projekty a komercí.  
Někdy se oboje výborně propojilo, jako v minisérii „Krvavé deníky“, upířině pro dospělé, která jí vynesla třetí naději na sošku.  
Jak procházela chodbou během poceremoniálového večírku, kývla na ní jedna kolegyně, že ji zve na skleničku, mávla v odpověď, že se za chvilku staví a mířila k dámským toaletám – to sezení na místě bylo nekonečné.  
Náhle se k ní ze zadu přitočil číšník a špitl: „Ten šampus s Ashwoodovou si raději nedávej, nebo na té toaletě strávíš zbytek večera. A možná bys mohla zkusit Colina Jonese, dnes mu dala přítelkyně kopačky, proto s ním nepřišla.“  
Chvíli byla šokem přimrazená na místě a než se otočila, spatřila jen vysokou štíhlou postavu s táckem skleniček mířit k dalšímu hloučku hostů. Vlasy sice měly jiný odstín i délku, ale byly kudrnaté a ten profil by poznala všude!  
Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou, něco pro něj stále udělat může, otci se ani slovem nezmíní. A dnes večer? Vykašle se na Kate Ashwoodovou, krávu jednu a půjde hledat Colina.

 

Berlín, 8.3.2016

Irena odhodila kabát a zavřela za sebou dveře hotelového pokoje. Zažívala úžasný comeback a právě natáčela jeden ambiciózní koprodukčí krimiseriál. Roli jí napsali doslova na tělo: tajemná domina, která je větší část děje hlavní podezřelou.  
Natáčecí den byl náročný, ale ne tolik, aby se jí chtělo rovnou do postele. Spíš by brala na večer nějaký odlehčený program. Kate už jí čekala s lišáckým úsměvem.  
„Zase přišla esemeska!“  
„Z neznámého čísla?“ zeptala se s nadějí v hlase.  
„Ano! Zpráva zní: Zajdeme na večeři? Půl deváté, Las Malvinas, stůl pro čtyři.“  
„Oh ano!“

Poprvé dostala zprávu z neznámého čísla s obdobným obsahem před třemi lety během filmového festivalu v Benátkách. Zvědavost jí nedala a tak s Kate vyrazily do nenápadného podniku na konci Lida – byl to příjemný restaurant spíš pro místní, turisty ani celebritami nezahlcený.  
Od jednoho stolu pro čtyři osoby se na ně mile usmíval nevysoký blonďák, který jí byl matně povědomý a vedle něj … byl to on! Měl kratší vlasy, obarvené na hnědorezavý odstín, také změnil módní styl, ale byl to on!  
Věnoval oběma užaslým dámám okouzlující usměv a nevinně pravil: „Stručně, nejsem mrtvý!“  
„Ach ty parchnte!“ nadechla se Irena, ale než mohla pokračovat, její partnerka napřáhla ruku k menšímu muži a řekla: „Naši drahouškové občas zapomínají na dobré způsoby! Jsem Kate a vy musíte být John. Těší mě!“

Od té doby jí podobná esemeska přišla asi pětkrát, vždy jen během cest po Evropě. Mimo Starý kontinent ti dva zřejmě necestovali a pokaždé Irena pozvání ochotně přijala.

 

Věznice Pentonville, 25.3. 2016

Sieger Holmes byl duchem nepřítomný, to nebylo dobré. Kdykoliv byl v prostorách spolu s ostatními vězni, musel být ve střehu.  
Překvapivě mnoho trestanců patřilo mezi fanoušky Sherlocka Holmese a ani mezi dozorci jich nebylo málo. Přívírali oči před různými „nehodami“ a když došlo na jasnou rvačku, označili bez skrupulí za původce Siegera.  
Strarý Holmes si zkoušel prostřednictvím svého právníka stěžovat, ale ten chlap z něj jen tahal peníze a nic užitečného nedělal.  
Drobné incidenty se zostřily, když nějaký bulvární novinář nepřímo naznačil a svůj drzý článek podložil obecným vyjádřením nějakého psychiatra, že člověk Holmesovy povahy musel své potomky také sexuálně zneužívat. Bylo to firmulováno rafinovaně, tak, aby se článek nedal úspěšně žalovat, ale všichni si to přebrali po svém. Spoluvězni také a úchyláky tu neměl nikdo rád.  
Zkoušel získat dozorce na svou stranu úplatkem, vytypoval si jednoho, který se nezdál být zrovna sloupem společnosti, ten se mu ovšem vysmál, že za takový pakatel si potíže dělat nebude, od různých mafiánů si přišel na lepší částky.

Dnes ovšem Sieger Holmes na nic z toho nemyslel, poslouchal rádio v jídelně a rudnul vzteky. Nebylo to poprvé, ale dnes si byl konečně jistý! Anderson, Donovanová a Dimmock ho okradli! Možná jen jeden z nich a druzí ho jen kryli, ale přinejmenším tihle tři to museli vědět!  
V hodince na přání právě dozněla písnička „A Floatig Dust“ od The Irreagulars, mladé skupiny, která vydala debutové album před necelými dvěma roky. Moderátor krátce shrnul úspěch londýnské formace a také podotknul, jak se časy změnily a dnešní kapely se už nevtírají do přízně obřím vydavatelstvím, zato vsázejí na nezávislé labely. Stejně jako Irregulars, kteří přes skvělé nabídky zůstávají i s další deskou u stejné značky a zdá se, že po megakariéře moc netouží.  
Aby taky toužili, když kradou Siegerovu muziku! U předchozích věcí, které slyšel si nemohl být stoprocentně jistý, ale v případě „A Floating Dust“ poznal demonahrávku, asi poslední, kterou si jeho syn kdy udělal. Taky název alba bil do očí, jen drobná záměna písmen z „The Empty House“ na „The Empty Hearse“. A kdo další vůbec mohl tušit, jak plánoval Sherlock pojmenovat své sedmé album? Jen ti tři!  
Starý Holmes už plánoval velkolepý proces, žalobu o autorská práva a zničení té trojky nevděčníků – třeba by to napravilo i jeho mediální obraz. Taky by zase měl něco v ruce, práva na nové skladby, zase by s ním všichni počítali a někdo ho vytáhl z téhle díry.

Ani si nevšiml, kdy si k němu přisedl další vězeň. To bylo neobvyklé, normálně se mu vyhýbali, pokud se mu nechystali ublížit.  
Ale teď proti němu seděl vysoký tmavovlasý pětatřicátník s tetováním. Sieger už byl v lochu dost dlouho, aby věděl, že jde o hodnostní označení některé východní mafie.  
Muž tu byl skoro nový a do dneška Siegera ignoroval, do útoků ostatních se nezapojil. Muselo to být velké zvíře, protože i ostatní kriminálníci se k němu chovali s respektem a nikdo neřekl ani slovo, když se muž usadil proti takové „persona non grata“ jako Holmes.  
„Myslím, že spolu máme byznys!“ pronesl muž perfektní angličtinou bez rozeznatelného přízvuku. Vypadal naprosto klidně.  
Sieger si ho prohlédl a přemýšlel, zda právě narazil na spojence. Možná opravdu uzavřou obchod.  
„Někdy je to těžký! Rodině se vobčas nezamlouvá, co děláš, ale furt je to rodina a některý věci by se měly dodržovat.“  
Sieger byl tím úvodem zmaten. Naráží snad mafián na Mycrofta, který se k němu obrátil zády?  
„Mýmu staršímu bráchoj se taky nelíbilo, co dělám. Von si udržel čistý triko a chtěl, abych to dělal po něm. Já holt takovej nejsem – nevlastní, stejná máma, jinej fotr, víme?  
Ale stejně mě párkrát vytáh ze srabu a držel se mnou basu, dokonce mě chtěl dát u sebe džob. Jenže já věděl, že bych mu to akorát posral, von potřeboval zůstat čistej, jinak by si neškrt. Tak sme vo sobě radši nikdá moc nemluvili.  
Jen jednou potřeboval něco von vode mě, jeho borec měl problém, kterej bych prej moh vyřešit.  
Jenže já měl tenkrát moc důležitej kšeft a než sem byl volnej, tak už byl Viktorko mrtvej, víme?  
Sem to zvoral a bráchoj něco dlužim. A tady se do toho dostáváš ty!“  
Sieger byl zmatený ještě víc, co s ním má společného nějaká ruskojazyčná mafiánská rodinka? Muž se naklonil přes stůl a tiše pokračoval: „Sem se nepředstavil. Vitalij Fekistov, mám přijmení po mámě, Viktorko používal to po svým fotrovi a říkal si Trevor.“  
Náhle nebyl v jídelně vidět jediný dozorce a všichni vězni se ostentativně dívali jinam.

 

Londýn, 26.3.2016

Mycroft přijal zprávu o vážném zranění svého otce naprosto lhostejně. Pochyboval sice, že by Sieger uklouzl ve vězeňské jídelně a strhl na sebe regál na odkládání špinavého nádobí, přinejmenším pochyboval, že by si při tom způsobil tak vážné zranění hlavy, ale nehodlal do toho sebeméně vrtat.  
Měl důležitější starosti, třeba vývoj v Severní Koreji nebo americké prezidentské volby, ale především svou rodinu.  
Ke čtyřleté Violet co nevidět přibude bratříček. Takže Mycroft dělal, co mohl, aby nemusel v nejbližších dvou, třech týdnech nikam cestovat. Tak nějak se předpokládalo, že svého příštího potomka pojmenuje po bratrovi , a taky že ano. Jedním z plánováných křestních jmen bude Sherinford, zbytek nechal na Anthee, která chtěla aby měl jejich syn na výběr i něco obyčejného.  
Jako třeba William nebo Scott, tohle o Sherlockovi většinou netušily ani skalní fanynky, ostatně takový Lennon se rovněž moc nechlubil svým druhým křestním jménem, ač ho sdílel s pravděpodobně nejvýznamnějším premiérem v britských dějinách.  
Takže na dotazy otcova právníka odpověděl: „Ať tedy vězeňští doktoři dělalí, co musí. A ne, nehodlám žádat o převoz do civilní nemocnice, jestli to chcete udělat otcvým jménem, jak je ctěná libost, ale platit za vaši námahu nebudu a z toho, co jsem mi referoval, je nepravděpodobné, že to udělá Sieger. Nashledanou!“

 

Londýn, 10.4.2016

Martha Hudsonová vesele klábosila s mužem u pultu, zatím, co si brala sáček skořicových koláčků. Pronajmout přízemí byl dobrý nápad, podniku „U Speedyho“ se dařilo, majitel platit přesně jako hodinky a sem tam jí věnoval něco ze svého sortimentu grátis.  
„Oh, děkuji, mým chlapcům budou určitě chutnat!“  
„Kdepak, tyhle jsou speciálně pro vás, extra sladké. Pokud chcete udělat radost těm svým chlapcům – vědí vůbec, že jim tak říkáte? Tak jim vezmětě tyhle zázvorky!! Samozřejmě na mě!“  
„Oni staré bábě odpustí i ty moje sentimentálnosti, ale vy si na ně taky potrpíte, co?“  
„Inu, co bych to nepřiznal, John tuhle vyhodil jednoho agresivního zákazníka a Will mě před časem zdvořile upozornil, že mě okrádá vrchní číšník.“  
„Aha, tak proto už tu Charlese nevídám!“  
Paní Hudsonová popadla oba sáčky a mířila zpátky na ulici, když téměř vrazila do zhruba dvanáctiletého chlapce s tmavými kudrnami a pouzdrem pod paží.  
„Jé, promiňte paní H. Spěchal sem!“  
„Nic se nestalo Archie, jdeš na hodinu?“  
„Samo paní H. Já budu jednou největší houslista na světě, budu slavnej jak Sherlock Holmes!“  
Speedyho majitel, který se vydal svou domácí vyprovodit, se na chlapce zamračil: „Archie! Takové věci bys neměl ...“  
„Ale, jen ho nechte, vždyť je to hezké!“  
„Já jen, aby vám kluk nepřipomínal takové bolestné věci.“  
„Ale kdepak, už to nebolí a on má skvělý vzor! A samozřejmě výborného učitele!“  
„A vy zase v domě zase muzikanta, že? Občas, když ráno otevírám, slyším, jak hraje.Vždycky mě to zvedne náladu.“  
„Muzikanta a doktora, to je v mém věku také důležité. Hezké odpoledne!“

 

Londýn, 4.5.2016

Greg Lestrade samozřejmě přišel, těžko mohl nepřijít. Uprostřed Regent's parku dnes odhalovali Sherlockovu sochu. Mycroft tu pochopitelně byl také, ale nebyla to jeho iniciativa.  
Všechno vyjednalo a zařídilo tvrdé fanouškovské jádro v čele s obtloustlou dívkou v černém, jejíž jméno Gregovi nějak nedokázalo uvíznout v hlavě.  
Samotný pomník byl vkusný a povedený. Toho se trochu obával, když viděl, kdo celou akci vymyslel, ale sochař velice dobře zachytil elegantní pózu, v jaké Sherlock hrával, včetně onoho melancholického pohledu. Greg byl rád, že tenhle detail už není pravda.  
Opět se hodně řečnilo, londýnský starosta si slova dobře připravil, pár jeho kolegů-politiků, kteří ucítili možnost zviditelnění, ovšem plácali strašlivé, prázdné fráze. Členky pomníkového výboru naopak, ve snaze vyládřit své emoce, nesouvisle mlely. Mycroft byl elegantně stručný, poděkoval přítomným za jejich úsilí a dovolil si bez přehnané jízlivosti konstatovat, že jeho bratr si podobných poct mnoho necenil a být dnes přítomen, neodpustil by si jedovatý komentář. To na pár tvářích vyloudilo úsměvy, včetně té Gregovy.  
Bývalý manažer měl po pravdě, co dělat, aby se nerozesmál nahlas, protože si přesně pamatoval slova, jakými Sherlock tenhle počin sepsul.  
Byl proto trochu rozhozený, když došlo na něj samotného, naštěstí nehodlal řečnit dlouho a pouze vyjádřil, radost nad tím, že svět na Sherlocka Holmese a jeho hudbu nezapomněl.  
Byl si vědom toho, že se během své řeči tvářil podivně, ale doufal, že to novináři přičtou na vrub opačnému citovému rozpoložení a zítra se o sobě dočte v novinách, jak to ani po pěti letech nepřekonal.  
Asi by se přes takovou trgédii opravdu nedostal, naštěstí nemusel. Když toho pacholka poprvé uviděl, vteřinu zaváhal, ale nakonec ho, místo rány do nosu, pevně objal.

 

Basilej, 2.6.2016

Tony Kowalski se zamračil a bezděčně podrbal ve vlasech. Jezdili sem okolo Viktorových narozenin a výročí smrti každý rok. Samozřejmě ne všichni, nemohli nechat svého současného klienta bez ochrany, tak vždycky losovali.  
Každý rok také našli na Viktorově hrobě poměrně čerstvé květy, někdo je o dva, tři dny předběhl. Byla to trochu záhada, musel to být někdo, kdo Viktora dobře znal, protože to vždycky byly jeho oblíbené žíhané karafiáty.  
Jejich šéf a kamarád neměl krom svého týmu mnoho přátel a rodinu prakticky žádnou. Tonymu se vždycky drala na mysl jedna možnost, ale ta byla vysloveně praštěná.  
Nakonec si přece jen řekli, že za bratrem chodí Vitalij, byl nevlastní, o dost mladší a víc než jen na šikmé ploše, ale přeze všechny rozpory to stále byli bratři.  
Jenže letos se museli s tímhle vysvětlením rozloučit, Kowalski si byl dost jistý, že Vitalij už pár měsíců sedí v Pentonville.  
Tony hodil okem po svém parťákovi. Edovi očividně nic nedocvaklo, vždycky to byl spíš loajální, statečný silák než myslivna. Možná je to dobře.  
Tony Kowalski se sklonil, zapálil svíčku a zašeptal: „Pokud se mýlím, pak jste spolu a je to OK. Pokud mám pravdu, pak už to dávno víš a držíšmu tam nahoře všechny palce. Nashledanou kamaráde!“

 

Londýn, 3.6.2016

Mycroft obdržel coby nejbližší příbuzný zprávu z nemocnice, že Sieger Holmes, který po svém úrazu už nikdy nenabyl vědomí, prodělal další krvácení do dutiny lebeční. Tentokrát fatální, následovala mozková smrt.  
Politik ujistil doktory, že souhlasí s odpojením otce ode všech podpůrných přístroju, a ne, nemusí čekat, až se Mycroft dostaví. On se nehodlá dostavit vůbec, pokud to není z nějakého právního důvodu nezbytné.

 

Londýn, 5.6.2016

Greg Lestrade stál ve dveřích do privátních prostor svého klubu a sledoval, jak se jeho podnik utěšeně plní. Dnes hráli The Irreagulars. Začínali u něj a dodnes mu byli sympaticky věrní, ačkoliv by zvládli naplnit i velkorysejší prostory.

Když za ním partička Billa Wigginse před skoro třemi roky přišla, nejdřív je málem vyhodil. Nepůsobili na první pohled moc solidně a jejich lídra okamžitě odhadl na v lepším případě bývalého feťáka.  
Ale Wiggins se tak snadno odbýt nedal, zmínil se, že zná Marthu Hudsonovou, na to Greg zvědavě kývl, tak mladík okamžitě pokračoval. Jeho mladší brácha tam chodí na hodiny houslí.  
Stará Hudsie se ani nepochlubila, že má za nájemníka muzikanta, napadlo hned Lestrada. Vybrala si houslistu schválně?  
„No a Archie se prokecnul, že mám kapelu, tak si nás pan Scott jednou přišel poslechnout. Teda jemu nic neuteklo, vůbec nic. Sme začli hrát a von se děsně mračil, hned poznal, kdo z nás před tím kalil a nebyl ve formě, že se Terence vysral na ladění, všecko. Nakonec řek, že nejsme úplně beznadějný, ale že hrajem děsný sračky. S tímhle repertoárem že neprorazíme a šel pryč.  
Vo tejden pozdějc vzkázal po bráchoj, že se máme stavit a dal nám pár písniček, ať je zkusíme. Teda to byla pecka! Si nás přišel eště párkrát poslechnout a když konečně řek, že to moc nemrvíme, tak nás poslal za váma.  
Že když řeknem, že nás doporučil William Scott, tak nás nevyhodíte!“  
Když uslyšel celé tohle jméno, zatajil se Lestradovi dech, okamžitě kluky nahnal do zkušebny, aby si je poslechl. Chyběly tomu housle, ale ten styl bezpečně poznával. Odkýval jim, že je zařadí do programu a skoro okamžitě odpískal celý svůj odpolední program, letěl k Hudsie domů a doslova se vnutil do bytu jejích nájemníků.  
„Oh, ty bastarde!“

Ten bastard dnes seděl v soukromém boxu, ze kterého bylo dobře vidět na pódium, ale postytovalo svému osazenstvu jisté soukromí. Vizáží se hodně změnil, své kudrnaté vlasy nosil o hodně kratší a změnil odstín, také si nechal narůst kotlety a nosil barevnější a méně formální oblečení – říkal, že když je najednou soukromou osobou, nepotřebuje už svou starou „výzbroj“.  
Některé věci však zůstaly při starém, místo nějakého drahého alkoholu cucal sklenici citrónovéb vody s kouskem máty. Stále měl prvotřídní sluch, cit pro každý detail a autorsky byl v neuvěřitelné formě. Najednou nepotřeboval žádný bílý prášek, aby chrlil nápady. Ocitl se v postavení, kdy mohl cokoliv, nikdo od něj nic neočekával, nikam ho netlačil a on si vybíral projekty, které nikdy dřív nezkusil – třeba pravidelně psal pro dětský sbor, který účinkoval v kostele nedaleko Baker Street a seznámil se kvůli tomu s podrobně s varhanami. Na housle hrál dál, ale už jen pro radost před malým spřáteleným publikem.  
Ovšem nejdůježitější změnou byl menší, palavovlasý muž po jeho boku. Seděli těsně vedle sebe a drželi se kolem ramen. William a John Scottovi!  
Grega překvapilo, jak snadno si na nové jméno svého bývalého svěřence zvykl, snad mu to přišlo přirozené, protože Sherlock byla role, maska, figura pro okolí, ve které nemohl být sám sebou, jako Will Scott mohl.

John svůl problém s oslovením vyřešil elegantně, říkával svému partnerovi „Locky“ s trochu svéráznou výslovností, takže se to dalo považovat ze „Lucky“ a dodával k tomu: „Však jsi moje štěstí!“  
Dnes byl obzvlášť dobře naladěný, měli v boxu hosty: Harriet, Claru a děti. John se původně trochu bál, jak to vyřeší, nechtěl, aby se ti malí nějak z radosti podřekli, ale naštěstí měl velmi tuctové jméno a veteránů bylo všude plno.  
Takže, když děti mluvily o „strejdovi Johnovi“, tím spíš že zároveň zmínili „strejdu Willa“, pochopili to učitelé či sousedé tak, že se schází s některým armádním kamarádem Harryina zemřelého bratra.  
Největší strach měl, co řekne Mina, nechtěl v její malé hlavičce vyrábět zmatky, ale holčička ho překvapila asi nejvíc. Necítila se zrazená nebo opuštěná, v harmonické domácnosti svých tet byla daleko spokojenější než ve vlastní problémy zatížené rodině.  
A že svého otce vídá jen občas a nesmí o něm nikomu říct? Inu se svou dobrodružnou náturou (přece jen je opravdu Watsonová) to brala jako nějaké bondovské dobrodružství, kdy se John musí skrývat před zlými lidmi.  
Navíc si nemohla nevšimnout, jak je její otec šťastný, tak jak doma nikdy nebyl, takže jí to přišlo v pořádku.

Ani John se v novém životě nenudil, rameno se mu zahojilo bez následků a díky Mycroftem upravenému životopisu získal místo na soukromé klinice.  
Kdyby mu to nestačilo, musel se doma potýkat se svým roztržitým géniem, který zavalil byt svými papíry, když komponoval, zapomínal na okolní svět a odmítal dělat takové přízemnosti, jako kupovat mléko.  
A jak třešnička na dortu mu patřičnou hladinu adrenalinu udržovala nutnost jisté konspirace. Po pěti letech už to nebylo tak horké, ale poklid, který kolem nich panoval, by nerad vyměnil za mediální honičku, jaká by následovala, kdyby to celé prasklo.  
Tenhle večer si mohli trochu vydechnout, Mycroft jim oznámil, že Sieger, který mohl být vzdor pobytu ve vězení jejich inkognitu nejnebezpečnější, je mrtvý.  
Na počest té úlevy si objednali skleničku skotské, ačkoliv Sher … ehm Will téměř nepil. Měli ještě jeden důvod si připít.

Mycroft jim totiž sdělil ještě jednu věc, včera večer měl nezvyklou návštěvu. Sám velký tiskový magnát C. A. Magnussen ho požádal o krátkou schůzku, během ní hovořil trochu mlhavě o výdělcích, zisku a také osobní hrdosti: „Víte, jsem úspěšný muž, ale jsem také ješitný muž a některé urážky nesmyje ani smrt. Mohl bych sice na jisté senzační informaci neskutečně vydělat, jenže by to znamenalo, že jistá osoba, která si dovolila vyhrožovat mé rodině pod mou vlastní střechou, by získala pozitivnější mediální obraz, ba by mohla být pokládána za oběť.  
Proto raději oželím takový finanční zisk ve prospěch své satisfakce a veškeré důkazy o té senzaci navždy zmizí.“  
Mycroft mu poděkoval za upřimnost a naznačil, že seveřan svého rozhodnutí nebude litovat.

Tak mohli poslouchat Billiho kapelu, klábosit s přáteli a užívat si bezstarostně večera. Když usoudili, že je čas jít domů, bylo tak krásně, že se rozhodli nevolat taxíka a těch pár bloků urazit pěšky.  
John ani Will při vší své bystrosti nemohli tušit, že za dveřmi jednoho ze zakouřených barů, které cestou domů míjeli, se odehrává zuřivá debata.

Phil Anderson, patřičně posilněn dvěma pivy, byl v ráži. Kolem něj seděli a postávali štamgasti, co zpola zvědavě, zpola pobaveně poslouchali.  
„ … utekl přes balkon, když jsem odešel. A pak z pokoje pod námi vyhodili to druhý tělo!“  
„Ale to je kravina Phile! Všichni přece tvrděj, že ho viděli skočit!“  
„Všichni ne! Ta madame Chiara to popsala přesně takhle, tělo vyhodili z okna v pátým patře!“  
„Jenže to je pošahaná věštkyně!“ oponoval jeden z můžu, další dodal: „Ale vždyť ho přece identifikovali, brácha, fotr a ta tvoje tehdejší buchta, ...ta Sally, ne? Tak moc na sračky zas nebyl, viděl sem video na netu, když ho nakládali.“  
„Pche, Mycroft v tom jel s ním, někdo musel. Jeho fotr byl divnej, možná mu to bylo jedno a Sally? Nesnáší pohled na krev, určitě se pořádně nepodívala!“ trval na svém umanutě Anderson.  
„Jo a patolog ze Švejcar v tom jel taky a poliši a funebráci, to ti tak sežerem.“ chechtal se barman.  
„Ale ta patoložka mu byla na pohřbu, prej spolužačka ze střední, trochu podezřelá náhoda!“  
„To sice JE zvláštní, ale dneska je svět malej. Ale i kdyby, kde vzali dost podobnou mrtvolu, ty přece nerostou v lese jak houby, né? A přece dělali tý krevní a dé-en-á testy, né?  
Andeson jen rezignovaně mávnul rukou. Jeden z hostů špital do ouška druhému: „Sem před časem mluvil se Sally, říká, že mu z toho hráblo. Von byl na chudáka Holmesa dost hnusnej a když si namluvil, že kluk vlastně žije, tak nemusí mít černý svědomí.“  
Třetí přísedící smířlivě pronesl: „Dobře Phile! A pokud je naživu, co asi dělá?“  
„Slyšeli jste už The Irregulars? To je přesně jeho styl!“  
„Jo, říká se, že sou Holmesem hodně ovlivněný, ale oni ani moc nevyužívaj housle, klasická kytarová kapela, i když dobrá.“  
„Jenže von nemůže bejt v Irregulars, nebo si myslíš že, že si nechal přešít ksicht, aby vypadal jak pětadvacetiletej kluk s vočima jak sůva?“  
„Sherlock Holmes žije! Je to pravda!“ zařval Anderson nacelý bar. Nakonec mu hostinký chlácholivě položil ruku na rameno a pravil: „To víš, že jo Phile! A Elvis taky žije, stejně jako Buddy Holly a Lennon. Vona je ta sláva na palici, tak radši někam zmizli žít v klidu, že jo kluci?“ a mrkl na štamgasty, aby už chudáka Andersona nechali napokoji.

O dva bloky dál, se před vchodem do domu jedna dvojice líbala. Manší blonďák využil výhody schodu, aby dosáhl svého partnera: „Miliju tě pane Williame Scotte!“  
„Hm, nápodobně doktore Johne Scotte! A už pojďme dovnitř, nebo nás zatknou za nemravnost na veřejnosti!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji všem z Vás, kteří jste dočetli až sem. Doufám, že Vás ten sladký konec po tak hořkém začátku neotrávil.
> 
> Ještě pár drobností: o fungování britských věznic, nevím nic moc, krom faktu, že Pentonville opravdu existuje a je svým zabezpečením určená pro takovou "střední kategorii", co se týká společenské nebezpečnosti a rizika útěku. Třeba Belmarsh, na který jistě někdy taky dojde je o třídu výš.
> 
> Co se týká Sherlockova a Johnova věku, považuju je za nepatrně mladší než jsou jejich seriáloví představitelé (tak o 3-5 let), ale pro tuhle povídku jsem ještě ubrala, protože se mi líbilo, že by se tak Sherlock stal teoreticky členem smutně proslulého "Klubu 27", ačkoliv jsem to nakonec v příběhu nezmínila. A John mohl být jen o tolik starší, aby přicházela v úvahu společná střední škola.
> 
> Za jakékoliv faktografické boty se omlouvám a snad Vám, věci znalým, nekazily příliš radost ze čtení.
> 
> Moc děkuju za Vaše kudos a obzvlášť komentáře. Mate-li k epilogu nebo celému příběhu ještě nějakou poznámku, sem s ní! Ráda si přečtu a odpovím!  
> Děkuji!
> 
> Vaše Kraťula

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za Vaše komentáře a kudos!


End file.
